


As Above, So Below

by Grunge_andrea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Language, Possibly Unrequited Love, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Succubi & Incubi, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grunge_andrea/pseuds/Grunge_andrea
Summary: Donghyuck, a college teen who is among thousands of students in a campus filled with a tired mind. He finally has the chance to sleep only to get severe sleep paralysis.Only to find out an incubus, his demon in his dreams, a male form who lies upon sleeping men & women in order to engage in sexual activity with them.And you know what he does? He summons him into the real world. And his life spins.





	1. Chapter 1

Donghyuck doesn't know where his mind half of the time. As school work is swallowing him up alive he's currently working at three jobs at different locations. He needs the money, so can repay his mom for all the hard work she did for him to be put into one the best colleges in Seoul. Donghyuck and his mother have this special magical bond that no one else probably have. Students his age don't call their parents anymore, always cutting them short making up excuses so that their conversations on the phone are to minimum which gets on his nerves and his blood boiling. They just don't understand.

His jobs are at different schedules, one early in the morning, after his last class, and one late at night which sometimes ends at 2 am leaving him about 3-4 hours of sleep. He knows, believe him he knows that one of these days he's going to drop dead at school with those deep bags under his eyes and cranky attitude. But he insists that he's fine even when his professors try multiple times to send him back to the dorms to get proper sleep.

But he can't just leave, he's studying to be a data analyst. Which is great for him since he will be earning about $349,284 per year to which also will help him when he retires old with his own family. But he's not jumping into conclusions just yet since he can't even get himself a boyfriend. Yup, sadly your boy Donghyuck cannot be in a dedicated relationship, his mind will burn dry thinking about adding more onto his daily schedule.

But luckily he has a group of friends who they've met since middle school and then went to the same High School and now college. It's their third year now. So after his shift ends at the local coffee shop he shoots a quick text to the group chat telling them to wait in the quad area.

He arrives breathless because he decided to just "sprint it." Renjun and Jaemin seemed to be animated in a conversation while Jeno looks memorized by his phone. "Guys! Oh my god, thanks for waiting." says Donghyuck once he approaches them. Jeno looks up with his charming crinkle eye smile, "no problem, dude. Lets go." And off they go to class together.

Jaemin who've knew Donghyuck the longest out of all them is studying computer science and believe Donghyuck when he says Jaemin is 'smart' because dam right he is. The boy is a genius. Renjun the oldest of the group who came in middle school from China is studying, biology. Which is pretty cool when he gets into the conversation about it. And lastly, Jeno Lee. The one and only who is studying to be a physician, basically a doctor to his understanding, his parents would be so proud of all his achievements.

But they all share one class together which is pretty darn cool since it's the only time they get to see each other because once they head back to the dorms they're sucked into books and essays which drives them crazy. And once they go crazy well then... one calls. Usually Jaemin, to tell them about a stupid party near campus at a fraternity house or some abandoned house. And don't get them started about partying because well they are college students! Who loves to dance and drink until euphoria is taken like their desperate drug. And that's how it goes down on Friday.

Jaemin calls Renjun, Renjun calls Jeno, and Jeno calls Donghyuck. Which later that night they head down to the house ready to escape the torture on campus. Jaemin and Jeno always look badass with the clothes they have, dark and simple. Renjun can basically pull of anything. And Donghyuck is just really good at makeup and he begged for his best friends to help him out because he is in 'desperate to find his knight shining armor' in a house full of underage drunks and potheads.

Later that night, shots were taken. A joint passed back and forth between several people. Jeno and Jaemin sneaked off to an empty room, to which Donghyuck laughed because it was about time the mutual pining was done for. He doesn't remember how he got back his dorm that night but waking up to a drilling noise of his phone was blaring right at him. He was just so close to smashing it against the floor but he got up took the pills and drank water, god bless his roommate, and out the door he went to go to work.

He was really tired, his head kept pulsing. But he can't just give up or else they fire him. So he continued making coffee for students on campus until his shift was over and ran to his next class. He drift off to a small nap until class ended which no one ever woke him up until he heard someone's throat cleared. Shit. He shot up and quickly bowed to his teacher. And oh man, that headache will be the death of him.

"Look, Donghyuck. I know you're working at the moment but don't you think you should take care of your health right now? Enjoy college, don't do this to yourself right now." He sounds a bit pained but he knew Mr. Qian only cared for him. He just stood there looking like a dumbass and never said anything, eyes on the floor. "Here, take this. Go back to your dorm." He handed him a orange knowing that he never ate anything that morning. He bowed again and walked away.

He opened the door to his dorm finding his roommate also asleep. He write a thank you note for the medication that morning. And he looked across his bed that looks so delicious and so he quickly ate the orange, drank some water. Blankets drowned his small frame and sleep did it's job and overtook him.


	2. The Awakening

And with just like that he wakes up in the middle of night. Pitch black, unaware of his surroundings, he's pretty much groggy and upset for sleeping way to long. But he felt good, even overslept his several alarms for his afternoon shift at the restaurant which is five blocks away from the dorm buildings. His hands reaches over to his phone and unplugged the charger and finds several messages from the groupchat which for a second was jumping into conclusions that '𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥' or '𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳' from Renjun. Even his boss, letting him have time off to get some rest which was actually surprising. And an email from Mr. Qian to which he was actually really serious about their conversation earlier, he kinda felt bad for causing him such trouble. He replies to all of them respectfully and shuts off his phone.

 

He looked across his roommates space, and he's not there. Probably went out to get dinner, which reminds him, 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘭? Other than styrofoam cups ramen and pop soda's from the convenience stores downstairs. His mother will nag him if she heard. So he threw his legs over and hopped off the bed grabbed some sweats and a large hoodie. Donghyuck didn't bothered to turn on the lights which was an absolute mistake since he couldn't find his wallet and kept fumbling around objects. Only about 20 minutes later he headed out the door with his phone and wallet in one hand and his ID in the other, as he walked he was thinking of getting himself a hotpot from the famous old restaurant that mostly everyone goes to.

Before entering the restaurant he decides to call his boss from the bar for his night shift letting him know he wasn't going to work that night and he'll make it up to him tomorrow night. And yes, a bar because why not? It was funny to see drunk flirty people left and right. And the tips were always good. Once he reaches the restaurant he buys a chicken hotpot to go because he was still extremely tired and all he wanted to do his watch his cringey korean dramas and sleep for the rest of his life.

\--

The first bite of his food earned him a great big fat groan, he missed this so much. He really missed home cooked meals from his mother, he just doesn't have time to cook anymore, although his roommate always leaves him a extra plate just in case he misses a meal in the day. After finishing his dinner and three episodes of his favorite drama he changes into comfortable clothes. Donghyuck then walks into the shared bathroom to brush his teeth, pulls his luscious hair back into a headband, and removes his contacts. He walks out to his phone pinging with 2 new messages, one from his friends and one from his roomate.

The groupchat was practically relieved after finding out that Donghyuck was just at his dorm safe and sound earning a '𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵' from all three. And his roommate shoots him a quick text that he's staying over at someone's else's, to which was fine by him. His roommate, Lucas, was this tall and nice guy, a year older than him. They rarely talked but seems chill to hangout with. He puts his phone away and climbs into bed.

His face is facing the ceiling, blanket drapes over his body up to his chin, probably looks like a burrito, and so he shuts his eyes. But after a few moments, sleep doesn't come and take him away like it did earlier in the day. He knew deep down this would of happen, so he started to count sheep, 1..2..3..4.. 10? 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱. So he just stared at the pavement ceiling for a very long time.

It felt like hours, he was already frustrated at that point and it was 1 o'clock in morning and still nothing! But somehow his prayers were answered and sleep overtook him.

But not completely, his eyes are still moving. He can feel them shift and his muscles relaxing. He can't move though, 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? He tries so hard to jerk awake and open his eyes but nothing is happening. He feels tingly in his face and lower body. He thinking uncontrollably, '𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴? 𝘈𝘮 𝘐 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 20 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥!' But it only gets worse. He can feel everything that's happening. The tingling sensations moves even lower half of his body. Like a hand moving down south. But that isn't his hand. He's panicking at this point. And tries to relax himself but he feels so pleased.

Behind Donghyuck's eyelids he can see his dream like he's witnessing a crime. His chest feels super heavy like rocks sitting on top of him. Strange enough he can see a boy but he can't see his face because he's on his body, pushed against his stomach. He can feel his face heat up and stomach pooling with pleasure. And before anything else he wakes up. Gasping for air like he's craving for it. He doesn't cry but he's shock.

Donghyuck doesn't know what just happened but there's a tent and wet spot on his pj's pants when removing the blanket off of his body. 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬? 𝘏𝘰𝘸? He stopped having his wet dreams like this a long time ago after finding out his "crush" from his previous class was straight. So he just ignores the arousal for a few minutes and counts his breaths.

He pulls out his computer from his backpack hanging from the chair to distract himself from the thoughts. He didn't know what happen, his body felt like something took over him. It was addicting like a burning fire that never been put out. Donghyuck never had that feeling before. He continued to just work on his assignments until his eyelids began to shut or until the sun rose and his morning shift begins.

\--

He never slept that night, wild thoughts came and went as he got dress. He wanted to ask his friend group without thinking he was crazy but decided against it and started his next shift. He was okay, and he hoped this would all over. And it did for a while, until it happened again and it got even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His incubus made a small appearance :0 it only gets worse? Well.. basically because it's slow burn and the chapters are long:)) comment what do you think! Anything helps !!
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	3. 666

Donghyuck's prayed almost every night before going to bed hoping that wouldn't ever happened again. After two days he convinced himself that it worked and continued to have a nice easy week, even though going in for work at uneven times was a hassle, he still made it possible to have a unproblematic week. He wasn't going to let that stop him until he was satisfied with the amount of money he can get to give his mom for everything she's done for him.

Then suddenly Renjun kept being a regular costumer in the morning's. He didn't know why he was sitting in the booths, he doesn't even drink coffee. He let it pass until it was time for him to head for class. He hustled around, cleaning tables and the spills from a baby who threw their hot chocolate all over the floor on '𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵.' He knew the coffee shop wasn't paying him the best nor the restaurant in the afternoon's but the bar at night was his best job.

A lot people in the bar loved having conversations with Donghyuck regarding of how young he is. He's been hit on for the past few years but never actually took a step further, he really didn't have the time to stop his life.

His shift was over by 10 o'clock so he went through the back to change, grabbed his bag and headed out the shop. He see's Renjun outside this time, '𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦?' he thought. And he was... right. "Let's go?" And Renjun just nods.

As they walked Donghyuck can feel the tension between them two. And that's when Donghyuck breaks the ice and says, "If you have something to say, please spill before we head into class." as Donghyuck deadpans. Renjun bites into his lips and spills everything at once, "Hyuck, look I'm worried for you. I thought you were getting enough sleep. It's not just being me worried, it's also Jeno and Jaemin-"

𝘈𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵. "... and I just want you to feel better. Please take care of yourself, cut yourself some slack. Quit a job or two, I can't stand that your only getting 3 hours of sleep while you should be getting a full 8." Renjun finishes his speech. Donghyuck hates this, hates for worrying everyone. He thinks about this a lot, especially this conversation. He looks into Renjun's eyes and lies into his eyes, "Renjunie look, don't worry about me. I'm feeling better by the minute. I got everything under control, okay?"

He knows Renjun doesn't believe him in any of this bullshit but still nods and drops the whole situation and just heads into their separate ways.  
\--  
His professor keeps babbling away about inputting data into their charts. But Donghyuck's eyelids feel so heavy. He thought about taking a nap and so he does. He slides the chair a bit out and lays head between his arms and closes his eyes.

Sleep doesn't fully take him, he's awake. He can feel the cool breeze in the room and his classmates next to him writing some notes in their notebooks, which he's going have to ask for them later today. His shoulders relax and his lower back is slowly releasing the stress.

And to his nightmare the tingley sensation comes back like a hug around his torso. It feels like hands moving around. He doesn't know what to do at this moment and tries to open his mouth and get up. But again it doesn't work. It sends him to instant panic, he feels paralyze. The movement around his body sends him chills toward his thighs, the instant pleasure comes back. It's like having magic hands that knows your secrets, your dirty fantasies.

Before anything got serious, it stops. And so he shoots his head back fast and straightens in his seat like nothing ever happened. But all sorts of questions are running around. So when class ends, he gives a quick text to the group chat that he won't be able to make it for lunch. So he heads to his dorm.  
\--  
He's shuffling out of his shoes and hops onto his bed. He finished all of his classes, and doesn't have work till in afternoon. He pulls out his computer and goes on google and instantly searches his symptoms. Like, '𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱?', '𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱', '𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱?'

Question after question and websites after website he finally ends up a 'Sleep Paralysis' blog on Yelp.

He's reading each description and relates to every one of them. He goes deeper into this 'sleep paralysis' shit. One leads after to another and it's crazy to think that this is actually really happening to him. And then he reads into the Incubus demon that is in your session's. After finding out that an Incubus, is is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleeping women & men in order to engage in sexual activity with them. Its female or male counterpart is a succubus.

And at this moment his brain blanks out, he's the succubus. After thinking back from his last two erotic nightmares he remembers seeing someone and feeling human hands on him. He thinks about the arousal pleasure from it afterwards. And he's scared, this never happened before but at the same he's interested in finding more about this. And of course, there isn't any answer to make it go away unless a witch comes over and removes it. But he really doesn't want it to be removed. Donghyuck is debating to continue live like this or get someone from a church or a witch to remove the demon.

He goes against it and mentally prepares his decision in the end. He continues to read and it says, '𝘈𝘯 𝘐𝘯𝘤𝘶𝘣𝘪 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘯, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘚𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘣𝘪, 𝘣𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦𝘯...'

His thoughts are brought out when his phone rings and it's his boss. Well crap, he scrambles off the bed and shuts his computer and quickly changes into his work clothes. Once he's out the bathroom and his roommate walks in. He shoots him a quick "hi, bye and see you later." And Lucas just smiles and him and waves him off. As he runs to the restuarant he calls Renjun. "Hey, Renjun. I uhhh...have to tell you something really important and I could use your help.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that happy about the beginning of this chapter, but it will do! also it's not proof read,, so sorry for any mistakes :))
> 
> What's your thoughts on the story so far?  
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	4. It Follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late chapter, I had to rewrite this whole story, enjoy!

"Haechan slow down, wait what?" says Renjun over the phone. He knows either Donghyuck is probably in serious trouble and needs his help or he's exaggerating over something so small. He sighs and listens to what Donghyuck has to say. "Do you know where I can find some books?"

"Uh.. your going have to be more specific than that, Hyuck." Renjun huffs out. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be working right now?" He can hear Donghyuck snort, "Well yeah. But this is really important. Aren't you into psychic? Like supernatural possession?"

'𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥.' Renjun thinks.

"Donghyuck. Look - why are you even asking me this?" There's some more shuffling on the other side of the phone until Donghyuck speaks, "I just... well. I - want to learn a few things and become smart?" Which comes out more like an answer than a statement. So Renjun says, "Why don't you get to work, Donghyuck. And I'll see if I can grab a few books from my shelf and I'll stop by after your shift to drop them off, okay?" Donghyuck nods his head as if his friend can see him.

They both exchanged their goodbyes and a '𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.' And that's when Donghyuck stepped into the bar for his night shift.  
\--  
He actually really thought many would show up that night but the same old customers came in to get their bottles of beer or shots of vodka to drown their surrows from whatever they're going through. And there was his boss who was pretty pissed for having to call Donghyuck again for running so late, he's so lucky for not being fired from that job.

The night continues with the bar fully open until his shift ended and left him walking back to the dorms super late at night with no one to walk with.

He remembers his roommates words the other night, Lucas had said he wouldn't mind picking up Donghyuck after his late shifts knowing that there could be a creepy stranger lurking or following his moves. But of course he denied, he doesn't want to cause such trouble or attention.

So there he is, dragging his feet across the pavement and up the stairs to the dorms. He shuffles out of his shoes and uniforms into comfortable sleep wear. He climbs onto his bed and waits for Renjun to knock on his door.  
\--

At this point he's trying so hard to not let his eyelids slip shut because it would of been pretty dam embarrassing to leave Renjun outside of his dorm. So he just stares at the door, time clicking by.

He hears a faint knock on the door, so he rushes out of bed almost falling to the ground. He reaches for the door handle panting and gulping for air. He opens it widely to Renjun just standing their with a brown paper bag from one of those fancy grocery stores in the corner of their college. His outfit looks so good that it kinda takes his breath away.

He wore these black ripped jeans with a button down t-shirt as if he's going on a date. While he looks like a sack of potatoes who just gotten ran over by a bus. His thoughts burst when Renjun pushed the bag into Donghyuck's hands. "Here. Give me call if you need anything else. Oh and, get some sleep will you?"

Donghyuck scoffs at his best friend remarks and thanks him. "Why are you dressed up so nice, anyways?" Renjun sputters a bit and stands a bit straight and looks up at Donghyuck eyes and says, "I have a date actually. So of you don't mind.. I'm going to head out before I run late. Catch you later?" His smile was so wide it left Donghyuck blind because it's been a while since Renjun was happy for a date.

He waves off Renjun and close the doors and breathes deeply from his nose. He counts in his mind, 'one two three. one two three.' Over and over again trying to steady himself.  
\--  
He felt bad for lying through his teeth over the phone again but yet he really doesn't want to seem like a lunatic for having to explain that he has a demon in his sleep who appears out of nowhere. He just wants to see if he can do something about this whole ordeal.

Donghyuck plops himself on the bed and starts reading each book given, one by one. Flipping pages one after another. He's finding fascinating things but not exactly what he needs.

Until this book, 𝘭'𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘰, with no author. He reads each pages carefully, scanning each words. The book is really old and worn out so he carefully scanning the paged since it's not his property to ruin.

He turns the page to find words that he doesn't understand, some words are either written in Italian or French. He pulls out his phone to translate. And to his surprise it's a page full of spiritual rituals. '𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬.' He looked into the rusty book even more, trying to breath because this was actually real and not a joke.

'𝘔𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘭'𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰', reads on the top in faded ink.

Donghyuck eyes scanned each word, carefully trying understand each sentence. There was a list of supplies. He needs white candles, an altar, sage, and some sort of utensil to draw the inverted pentagram. To his luck, he has most of these things but not sage. He remembers the stash he weed in his sock drawer from last week, so hopefully this will do. He cannot believe himself, I'm actually doing this.

He's practically running around like a maniac in room looking for everything. He can feel the sweat on his back form, he's getting a little carried away with this. But once he finds everything he needs he drops them onto the floor.

He draws the star shown on the floor like the instructions say to do so, then place the candles around. Finding the altar he gently puts in the center with his weed to represent as sage on top then the old book.

He knows there's a 110% it won't work, this whole thing is fake. Like when he found out Harry Potter was all hoax, he was utterly heartbroken.

Then the actual first ritual was introduced in the spell, so he grabs the matches and lights the candles carefully and let's the sage burn. He closes his eyes for a moment to sink this all in. 'I'm really crazy, huh?' he thinks. He's pretty shock about his roommate hadn't burst in the door yet, it's practically 1 o'clock in the morning already.

Donghyuck read the ritual out loud.

"𝘈𝘱𝘳𝘪 𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘭'𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰. 𝘈𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘨𝘭𝘪 𝘭𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘨𝘭𝘪 𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘪."

Donghyuck waits for something to happen with shaking hands balled into fist. He can't turn back down even it's all a hoax. So he waited for a moment and repeated the saying again, "𝘈𝘱𝘳𝘪 𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘭'𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘰. 𝘈𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘨𝘭𝘪 𝘭𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘰 𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘨𝘭𝘪 𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘪." And yet nothing.

He should of never gotten his hopes up, it was just a silly book from probably some garage sale that happened to end up in Renjun's hands. He was kinda disappointed and it now stuck with this demon awake in his small brain. Maybe he should go to see a priest or something.  
\--  
He cleans the whole mess, scrubs the chalk off the floor and sprays febreeze in the room because of the strong smell of marijuana in the air, his roommate walks in with a small smile in his face.

"Hey, Hyuck. Not to be nosy or anything but why are you on the floor?" Donghyuck shrugs, "It's a bit of a long story, don't worry about me." And the conversation just drops from there.

He settles in bed with a huge blanket drapped over his frame. He let's eyes shut and sleep takes him a bliss.  
\--  
Not even a hour lasted when he feels someone pinning him down from the hip. It's like he can't even move. He feels practically cold and his hands are grabbing the bedsheets and not letting them go. He shoots his eyes open and looks down to find a body form underneath his blanket. He doesn't do anything for a second, who is this? And oh - this is it.

He pulls the blanket off carefully to find someone, a boy on him. Clearly enjoying Donghyuck's dick in his mouth, with spit hanging on his chin. Donghyuck can hear his small pants and his head spins.

So his instincts shoves the boy off, who wipes his chin so fast. He didn't think the ritual was going to work but he was seriously proven wrong. 

Donghyuck whispers to him in a harsh tone, "Whoa dude, who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change Renjun's & Donghyuck's conversation around because I need to introduce the new character. So there's two parts of this chapter ;)
> 
> How's the story? All commentary helps! Thanks for reading :))
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	5. For He Who Has Risen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, sending out my apologies <3

Donghyuck blinked as he took him in. His features weren't as visible since it was ass o'clock and it was still dark out, he didn't expect a visitor at night.

Donghyuck jolted. He realized, with a hot curl of embarrassment, that he’d been caught staring. "Can I help you?” Donghyuck asked, keeping his voice bold and uptight. He pulled the his shorts back up and the blanket a little tighter in, just in case.

"Lee Donghyuck, right?"

Donghyuck's whole body ran with chills, how did this random person knew his name. They never even met before.

"Yeah, the one and only," he admitted to the boy.

He said boy just sat there and closed his eyes. Inhaling and exhaling a couple of times when he shot his eyes open. He pursed his lips and looked at Donghyuck as if he has night vision in his system.

"Well, Donghyuck. Congratulations on summoning your incubus demon." His voice was a bit soft and raspy. He felt a bit proud of himself, he really thought it wouldn't work at all. But the second he remembers the demon was in his dorm room, he started panicking.

"Look, no offense but like can you go away or something? I haven't had any sleep in like forever and well... you kinda keep popping up and seem to put my dreams in a pleasure mood," Donghyuck was babbling at this point and he was just nervous for no reason. His mind just went blank and looked down for a moment at his hands.

"Dude, chill. I'm not going like hurt you or anything in particular. I'm just your demon, and you summoned me from hell that lived in your little head of yours for quite some time now."

Donghyuck raised his head and whispered, "Please be fucking lying to me. This is all a dream, right? Please tell me."

The demon just shrugged. He opened his mouth and closed it trying to figure the words around. "I mean if it helps you sleep at night then okay. This is all a dream and I came back from being abducted from alien's and they dropped me off here in your room."

Donghyuck started laughing like a lunatic from those scary movies and then in a split second he started crying. The demon just gasped for a second and reached out to clasps Donghyuck's mouth shut. "Your going to wake your buddy over there. How about you get sleep. I'll just sit in the corner over there of your room. I won't do anything," said the demon.

Donghyuck's eyes burned and looked at the demon. He had black hair and beautiful pale skin. He looked into his eyes and nodded. The said boy removed his hand and climbed off the bed and moved around quietly to the corner of the room and just sat there.

As much as Donghyuck wanted to keep talking he just took the demon's word for it and turned around to sleep.

"The name is Mark," came out in a whisper almost close by his ear. And so he remembered.  
\--  
And that following morning Donghyuck discovered that when Mark said he was in the corner to Donghyuck, he meant it. He never moved. But it was time for him to leave for work.

"Look as much I want to entertain you, I need to leave for work. And I cannot leave you in here," Donghyuck told Mark who was already staring at him. Mark just nodded and then looked away. Donghyuck still can't see him through his blurry eyelids so he hopped off the bed and went into the restroom to get ready.

And oh boy did Donghyuck took forever to get out. Walking back and forth not clearly realizing what to do with a random person in his dorm! Who is also a freaking sex demon in his dreams. But he was already wasting time and he needed to leave. So he hold onto the doorknob of the restroom for a split second and got the courage to get out.

Mark was still in the same position as last night, knees tucked up to his chest and his chin against them. "Your going have to come with me until we figure this all out, alright?" Donghyuck whispered hoping Lucas wouldn't wake up.

And so they left the room to the coffee shop. As they walked against the cool breeze not one word was spoken.

 

Once they both entered the shop, Donghyuck brought Mark to the corner table and then left him there. He needed to work and he definitely didn't need any distractions.

And so he worked at his own pace, forgetting everything that just happened in the last 9 hours or so. He cleaned, mopped the floors, made sure they were stocked with items they'd usually ran out of. And then his boss walks into the store. Well great.

His boss gives Donghyuck a startling look and says, "Don't you think the boy over there wants a coffee? He's probably been waiting for so long already." Donghyuck scoffs just a tad bit and he breaths out and walks pass his boss to Mark.

He didn't know Mark was even more beautiful up so close. Pitch black hair, with lips so nice. He was wearing this black outfit, from head to toe. But he didn't linger too long.

"So, do you want anything?" Donghyuck asked.

"A black coffee, no sugar and no milk." Mark responds with a soft voice. He found it unusual but he remained sane and went to the back to make his disgusting choice of coffee.

He came out and gently served the coffee to Mark. And before he thought he could get away, someone was holding his wrist. He looked back to Mark who immediately lets go and cleared his throat.

"Don't you think we should talk about this whole thing?" Mark said. Donghyuck thought about it and he needed to at least give this a chance. And so he sat across Mark avoiding all possible contact. He could barely look at the demon who gives him pleasure for the past few weeks.

"Look at me," Mark said. Well fuck. So Donghyuck brings his head facing Mark. And well dam, he doesn't know what to do.

"You summoned me from hell, the book you used was dated back 1692 who was written by a witch in Salem. The book was passed down from generations ago and was suppose to be burn a long time ago. And by the looks of it, it still made it. Wherever you got this book, the person is extremely lucky," finnished Mark. And Donghyuck never thought about the history of the book, he just got it from Renjun.

"You can't just put the blame on me when you're clearly a--"

"You literally summoned me!" said the guy flicking his eyes widening at Donghyuck.

"I know what I did. But I want you and your little mouth of yours out of my life. So please leave," said Donghyuck. He wanted to win this argument after all.

"You can't kick me out, Donghyuck. I'm asserted to you. I'm your demon. Your. Sex. Demon."

"Can you just stop for a second," sighs Donghyuck. He can't believe this is really real. So he quickly turns around and walks back to the counter for his early shift. He sighed, once the guy was out of sight.

He brought out the cleaning supplies and wiped the tables. His thoughts about demons existing was pretty dumb of him to believe, so he laughed to himself because there was no way Mark was a demon. It was just a coincidence he found Mark on his dick, right?

But Donghyuck's thoughts came to a halt when he felt someone so close by his own body. He turned around to find the demon rocking on his feet, back and forth. Giving Donghyuck a small shrug, "I don't think you understand. I cannot just leave. I'm literally bound to you."

He felt an inkling of interest creep in, overtaking his dread and general confusion. “Okay,” Donghyuck said, "Let's go home then. I don't have class."

And to Donghyuck's luck it turns out, calling out the ritual from the old dusty book brought Mark, his demon, here on planet Earth.

"So like, are you gonna whip out your wand and cast spells? Or are you going to take away my soul and run away to your demon gods?"

Mark looked so confused, "I don't think it works that way, Donghyuck. Let me make you understand."

The said demon clears his throat and says, "I'm the demon of sexual pleasures. I'm only bound to you, and from this day forward I will do my ultimate best to satisfy you."

Donghyuck tried to force the smile that rose to his lips, but failed. Seeing the boy in front him with his dark black eyes and his auburn hair didn't make it better at all. He wants to run away, he cannot have more problems pile up at this moment. But there isn't anything to do.

Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut, let out a tight sigh. He can feel Mark's eyes on him, but he's trying to calm down. “Sorry,” he said, sincerely. Donghyuck kinda feels bad for making him apologize, it wasn't even his fault.

"I can't stay here, and clearly you don't want me," said Mark. He's grasping his hair and brushing it out of his face. "Your going have to bring me back into hell, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck didn’t really know how to react to that. So, there's a possibility of getting rid of Mark? His brows were tugged down into a slump and his lips pouting a bit. He kinda wanted to give Mark a chance.

"You can stay."

"You may say that now, but Donghyuck. You are really going to regret doing this," said Mark with a sly smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter; @Grunge_andrea
> 
> I've been in a writer's block over a month, and out this whole thing on hold until 2 days ago when I officially finished. Thankyou for waiting, till the next chapter :))


	6. Satan In The Suburbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let people know that this whole story is slow burn, so before any huge scenes happen there will a few bumps in the road for this story. I have a whole layout of this story.
> 
> So please wait till the actual juicy chapters comes out.
> 
> I'm having a bit of a writers block, so this isn't really my greatest writing.

Donghyuck was just walking out to the grocery store parking lot a week and a half later when Jeno called. It had been a long brutal day at work, so he decided to at least cook something for dinner.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Hey!" Jeno's voice boomed through his speaker as Donghyuck was walking home with bags in one hand and his bicycle by his side. "How's everything? I haven't heard from you in weeks, please tell me your actually getting sleep Hyuck."

Jeno has and always will be the parental figure in the group. He had been the reason he applied for College in the first place. He never thought of it, always worrying about money. But Jeno had everything figured out and emailed him one day about applying. Luckily he pulled through and got in and now is studying to be a Data Analyst.

"I'm still alive, that's the best thing I can say after these past few weeks."

"Ahhh, it's one of those days. Wanna talk about it?"

Donghyuck sighed.  
"Nah man. Thanks though.." he was trying to balance his phone to his ear as he was climbing up the stairs to his dorm. Then Jeno said, "Hey! I forgot to tell you but there's a party this Saturday. Please come along. Jaemin and Renjun will be there too!"

Donghyuck thought about it for a second, he was already opening the door to the dorm when he saw Mark on his bed reading a book. He totally forgot about him. "I can't- I mean! It's kinda a bad time right now. Sorry Jeno."

If Donghyuck could see through the phone, Jeno was probably disappointed in him. He never said no to a party. "Hey no worries, come along if you want. I'll send you the address. Gotta go though, Jaemin's here. See you around." And click the conversation died.

He really did felt bad, he hadn't even met up with his friends for christ sake! He was a madman with a demon in his dorm who wants to pounce on him every second. So he drops the bags on the small counter of their dorm and gets on with dinner.

Just him and the demon.

He cutting up a few bell peppers a bit harder than he should, his emotions are getting in the way and it's a bit of overwhelming. Then a drip of water drops onto the cutting board, was there a leakage? And he finally realized it was tears strolling down his face.

He tries to wipe them away, he really does but they just keep coming. His vision gets a bit blurry but still continues to cut the peppers. "Let me handle the food," a hand on his waist. Donghyuck's stop abruptly and turns to see Mark in his face. He passes over the knife and moves away from the counter to his bed.

He closed his eyes for just a quick break.  
\--

He wakes up to smell of food. He opens his heavy crusty eyes and continues to lay there on the small bed, his body is so sore from the position he's in but doesn't budge from moving. From where he is Donghyuck can see Mark grabbing plastic plates and setting them down to put the food on them.

Donghyuck feels bad about his emotions getting to him.

"It's a good thing your awake, I really didn't know how to wake you up," said Mark as he wipes his hands on a towel. Donghyuck hums back and closes his eyes.

Then swiftly Mark is by his side, he doesn't notice it at first. But he can feel the demon's hand on his neck rubbing circles, it's almost like magic. His thumbs presses down on muscle where is usually sore. And he moans back. Then on cue, Mark's hands move lower and continues. Donghyuck swears. He has never felt this good.

He let's Mark carry on, so Donghyuck moves over onto his stomach. Mark's fingers go lower and even lower. Donghyuck blushes of the thought but never stopped him. He can feel each tensed muscles relax under the pressure applied.

It could of been a minute or two when Mark decided to bring his hand on Donghyuck's butt. Gives a firm squeeze and presses his hips down. Donghyuck gives back a choked whimper and flushes even more. "We should eat before the food gets cold," says Mark as he removes his hands. Donghyuck feels so embarrassed and doesn't move.  
\--

"I think you should go to the party on Saturday. Don't let this whole thing get in the way, you know?" Mark tells him when they're both eating dinner on the floor.

Donghyuck thinks and puts his plate on the floor and looks at Mark, "It's not that simple either. I can't just leave. I can't just go walking around with someone stuck by me and then introduce you to my friends like, 'hey! This is my demon. He was in my dreams for a while and now he's out of hell to basically here to sexually fantasize me!"

Donghyuck's throat becomes parched. His skin feels like he's burning inside.

"You know, you can't do this to yourself. Just leave me in your dorm. It will be fine, trust me on this. Go and hang out with your friends, I'm kinda frustrated in staying in this dorm with you and your roommate for a week already," says Mark swirling his fork around dropping a few noodles on the floor.

He already felt bad enough for lying to Lucas about Mark.

Donghyuck shakes his head and gets up to throw away his food. There's a awkward tension between them now. He wants to give everything a chance. Wants to understand Mark. But he can't just make promises to trust him.

Then the front door creaks open to Lucas walking in laughing. He's on the phone, probably a call from one of his friend. Lucas has always been careless about everything in life, he only wished he can do the same.

"Hey guys, Donghyuck did you get the invite? Renjun called me. It's on Saturday. You should take Mark with you!"

Uh well shit. Donghyuck looks at Mark who looks back at him wide eyes wide. He didn't notice Mark is wearing one of Donghyuck's loose shirts from his closet. He looks good in it, Donghyuck thinks.

Mark scratches his neck and laughs lightly to Lucas's comment, "I'm actually not a party person. Plus I have some plans that day. But Donghyuck will be there."  
\--

Saturday comes by very quickly. With Mark said he’d try to give Donghyuck space, at least for the evening and night. Donghyuck scoffs the idea but let's him be and gets whole evening of sleep with no worries about work.

Throughout the week Mark continued to test his limits with Donghyuck, and he thinks he has finally come around. Donghyuck let's him from time to time rub his back with 𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴.

When Donghyuck finally woke up mid afternoon, he took a quick shower and decided to get ready. He didn't know why once he got out, he felt a sense of motivation to just get ready quickly. Because once he's done then he'll be at the party, and once he's at the party, then no Mark.

Although it still took him long enough to get ready, looking through his closet for some sort of outfit for the night. With providentially of luck he found a pair of black jeans and a black buttoned-up shirt.

He had his ripped jeans on when he heard the front door grated opened. Donghyuck looked over to his shoulder and found Mark walking in. "I thought you weren't going tonight?" said Mark.

"Well I guess I am. You can stay here if you want. There isn't much to do, so do whatever you like."

Donghyuck’s lips curled up into an automatic smile, he wanted to go see his friends so bad. He swing his shirt over his body and tried buttoning the buttons up only to out them in the wrong holes. He was a bit frustrated, he didn't want to be late.

He was trying so hard to undo them individually but he gave up for a second until he smelt a familiar scent of patchouli nearby. Then Mark was in front of him unbuttoning his shirt for him, he was startled for a second but did nothing to stop him.

He undid the last one and let the shirt fall to Donghyuck's sides, his eyes turning black. Donghyuck swallowed hardly once the demon stepped dangerously closer pressing his nose close to his neck.

Donghyuck felt aroused by the demon's actions, he never once stopped him.

"You should leave, you'll be late." And then Mark's eyes were back to his beautiful brown eyes and his shirt was buttoned back up perfectly.

Donghyuck cleared his throat to bid his goodbye and made his way to the party.  
\--

Walking in a full frat party was a hassle, the humidity hitting you first thing, sweaty people all around holding red solo cups. People on the dance floor grinding, a few blunts being passed around.

He didn't have any serious trouble finding Lucas since he was in kitchen playing bear pong amongst many others from the basketball team. He taps his shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Renjun?" Donghyuck is practically screaming in his ear over the loud music.

"Hey! You made it.." Lucas has the ping pong in one hand and misses his shot. He looks over to the crowd just like Donghyuck and points to crowd in the living room, he thanks him and moves with the crowd.

He practically squeezes himself through multiple people until he see's Renjun and he isn't alone, Jeno and Jaemin is there.

"Well. Well. Isn't it my favorite person in the world! You made it!" says Renjun who throws an arm around his shoulder. Jeno and Jaemin gives him a hug and passes him a cup of alcohol. He really doesn't know what's in it, but that's the last thing on his mind right now.

After four cups and few shots later, Donghyuck is on the dance floor dancing with some guy. Jeno and Jaemin both left to their dorms and Renjun ended up with Lucas for the night. He'll have to talk to him about that later.

The said guy was partially to close to Donghyuck's liking, gripping his hips to hard. But Donghyuck's was already too drunk to use his strength to get him off, his vision is a bit blurry for a second.

"Hey, now.. don't get feisty on me. Let's go to a room upstairs and wind down." And from there he leads up to an empty room. Donghyuck is pushing and trying so hard to fight back but it only comes back worse when he's thrown on the bed.

The guy is huge, too muscular for Donghyuck to actually get himself free. He can smell the alcohol radiate from his breath, his brain swirls for help. He wants to scream so loud but it's no use, the music is way too loud.

The said guy doesn't stop there, he holds Donghyuck's hips from squirming and uses his other hand to unbutton his shirt.

Tears are brimming his eyes and chokes back sobs. He screams over and over, "get off me. Just please get off."

His shirt is ripped open, he feels exposed. Naked almost. He wants to be home with Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun. He wants Mark.

"Get off of him." 𝘏𝘶𝘩?

He see's Mark in the room, but that can't be right. He was in the dorms.

"Hey, dude. Get your own room!"

"Get your fucking hands off of him." Mark shoves the guy off of Donghyuck who falls on the floor and tries to get up but Mark pushes him back down with a few mumbles only he can't hear.

He see's Mark in his face but he can't process the words being said to him. And then he blanks out.  
\--

Donghyuck woke hours later, in the middle of the night. He thinks it might be his dorm room.

Feeling nauseous, his mind bleary, it took him long seconds to piece together the sudden presence in his bed with his unexpected waking. He tries to breath in and out like in therapy, only when he's anxious. He can smell rosewood and patchouli around, so Mark is nearby. He begins to feel safe.

From his bed he can see his window, with the street lamp streaming through. He looks around to only find Mark's big eyes. He's sitting across from him on the chair from Donghyuck's desk.

Donghyuck had to assume that, sometime in between the moment he'd blacken out and the moment he’d awoken, Mark had appeared next to Donghyuck, just like he’d appeared into Donghyuck’s dorm earlier. Though he was not sucking his dick, this time. Donghyuck couldn’t guess whether Mark was even aware he was staring at him like a creep.

He was noticing the headache forming but pushed the thoughts away.

He pressed his lips together and laughed. Then laughed out loud. He felt happy for a moment. Safe under Mark's eyes. He shifted closer to Mark and raised his hand to his face, almost touching his cheek but stopped and then gently put it back down.

He waited but nothing happened. He felt absurd to even think about touching a demon.

Then Mark raised his hand to Donghyuck's cheek, touching his cheek. Donghyuck welcomed the coldness in his face, feeling a bit flushed.

"Thank you."

Mark nodded back. And to their surprise the door is swung opened to Lucas who's super drunk, walking in. He doesn't bother to take off his shoes in the entrance and plops himself on his bed. And within seconds he's snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha butt squeeze :))
> 
> I'm out of school but I'll be returning for summer school <3 so i will post more quickly. Thanks for reading
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	7. The Demon On My Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a reason why i take a whole month to post a new chapter, it's so that other readers have the ability to catch up :)) sorry for being so late on this... my emotions got the best of me and so here it is, enjoy!

Donghyuck almost smiles that night at how cunning and clever the incubus is at fucking up his emotions, he'll have to admit the guy is pretty smart.

"Hey," the deep voice called, brushing over the skin of Donghyuck's neck, so close almost intimate.

"Considering I can feel your presence on me," Haechan starts without taking his eyes away from the ceiling, "I must have fallen asleep."

A soft chuckle was heard but the incubus didn't say anything, instead leaning down to kiss his exposed neck, gentle and with a certain intention. Haechan softly sighed when the kisses trailed down to his chest and cold fingers lifting up his shirt, the heat caresses felt like the shudders of his body due to the sensations.

"Not right now, go away," Donghyuck says without heat, too tired to even really stop the incubus.

"You've gotten enough of sleep, it's my turn to please you," Mark said while licking deep into Donghyuck's navel, eliciting a muffled grunt.

"Fucker," Donghyuck protested in whisper, biting his lip to hold in the moans caused by the incubus's kisses and delicious ministrations. "I don't recall giving you any consent." He couldn't raised his hand to move him away.

"This is all happening in a dream anyway, you're not losing anything," he kissed at the peeking hip near Donghyuck's waist band, cold fingers pulling the pajamas pants down so quickly that Donghyuck is stunned.

"Wait..." he moaned. He's weak for pleasure, surrendering to the demon's touch. He doesn't want this, but at the same time he needs it. To be kissed and touched, and let it go. The way Mark touches him gives a sensation he never felt before, with every stroke and tender kiss. He wants it all. He wants more.

He knows the demon's tongue is a fiery sin, like in the bibles his grandmother use to give him when he was younger, however its inhuman of how amazing it feels. He wasn't a believer anyways. Donghyuck would probably protest if he wasn't too far gone. Sucked into this hole of gratification. It's all a dream anyways, but how could something feel so realistic?

The heat of his body gets warmer, as the said demon moves lower taking it all. Donghyuck chokes out feeling embarrassed underneath the gaze of the devil's son. His roommate is still dead asleep and probably won't notice anything.

Mark isn't done yet either, whether Donghyuck is awake or not this is what he wants.

Donghyuck's eyes roll back causing his hips to buckle. It's too much to handle, his head spinning in circles. His eyes shut and flutter back open. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? Donghyuck's soul is dying under Mark's mouth, the incubus doesn't seem to mind either, just simply devouring the human. Donghyuck's horny and he can feel it his lower stomach.

He's protesting it in his head right now hoping he can tell Mark to stop. Donghyuck is panting hard trying to calm himself down, it's too much. Way too much. He's too aroused when Mark licks the sensitive part of his skin.

"Mark, Mark stop-" Donghyuck says with his face burning. But why does Mark keep on going when he feels like his skin will rip apart at any moment.

The incubus finally released with a finishing slurp noise, his lips plump and red clearly enjoying himself.

There's a bit a haze and reality happening in the moment when he can hear almost his phone ringing from the other side.

Mark has the audacity to smirk and says, "oh, hey I think someone is trying to call you in reality."

And with that he wakes up. Sweat underneath his neck, eyebrows pinched together. It's been a crazy night and he can't come to think about what just happened.

His phone is going at it, blaring so loudly earning a groan from Lucas who's probably hung over from the party. He reached over to see what's going on.

Six missed calls... from his boss. He thinks for a second, yesterday was Saturday and today was Sunday. And oh shit, he forgot he had work. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵. 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵. 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵.

Panic rises so fast and he starts trembles with cold sweat. He climbs down from his bunk bed and rushes to the restroom. Cleaning himself from the wet spot on his sweatpants and throwing them into the hamper.

As he's brushing his teeth, he can hear some shuffling outside but he's too busy thinking about the other million things to do. His hair is sticking out everywhere, he has dry saliva on the corner of his mouth, and not to mention he needs to find his uniform.

A few long moments later he finishes touching up his hair and appearance. He goes out to find his uniform in the huge pile of mess he left the other night. He's practically digging a never ending cycle. Donghyuck is determined to get there at least on time.

And then his phone rings again.

He has his shirt over his head and grabs his phone quickly to answer.

"Uh hello?" says Donghyuck trying to keep his nerves under control. He heard a sigh on the other side, which means it's not too good.

"Hey, Donghyuck. I- I'm sorry kid but this isn't going to work out. You've been late for the past few days.. and missed so many days already. There's someone who I've found already, I have to let you go." his boss finishes the call.

His brain circles for a while. And replays the situation, the phone is still by his ear with no one the line anymore. He lost his job. Which means no money. And no money means he cannot pay back his mom.

His mom, is everything to him. He needs to pay her back, he cannot believe what's happening. Donghyuck's mad. He's furious with himself. How could he let himself get away with things when he needs the money? And one to blame... is Mark.

He turns to his bed to find Mark on the same chair he found him last night. Sleeping peacefully with his clothes and his perfect lips pouting a bit. But he's mad and walks over to him and shoves him awake.

It takes a while until Mark shoots his eyes open and Donghyuck hisses at him. He's confused and doesn't know what's going on. Stretching his hands over his head and smiles back to Donghyuck.

Then the bubble burst with Donghyuck yelling at him.

“Out!” Donghyuck screams. He knows his neighbors and hungover roomate can probably hear him, but he doesn’t care. “Mark you better get the fuck out of my room. I don’t want to see you again.” he says through teary eyes. “you’re ruining everything.”

It's like being hit with a bus, Mark stands up and watches Donghyuck closely. "I can't anymore. I don't want to play your stupid games anymore. Leave now!" He's pushing him away closer to the door.

Mark understands now but he isn't going to back down, "This isn't a game, Donghyuck. You summoned me, you did this. I cannot leave you."

Donghyuck scoffs back, his face burns even more.

"I’m assuming you’ve never made a deal with a demon before,” Mark says primly, but the haughty air he tries to put on is watered down by the shock still lacing his tone.

“Wow, is it that obvious?”

Mark throws him a withering glare. “As a member of hell, my word is my bond. I can’t break a deal with you once I’ve made one, and I can’t change the terms.”

"Your ravaging everything, I got fired for god sake! I don't want you here. I don't want you near me," Donghyuck breaths out. He can't handle his trembling voice as he speaks.

And with that Donghyuck walks over and opens the front door and pushes Mark into the hallway and slams the door in his face. He never gave him the chance to apologize. He didn't want it anyways.

Donghyuck was done. It was too much, emotions just kept piling up and got the best of him. And with that he leans on the door to hold himself up.

There's no sound on the other side. So when he opens the door once again, it was just a few students who are coming in from their morning classes. But Mark is gone. No trace of him. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰?

Doesn't matter. And then, a cough brings him out of his thoughts and when he turns he finds Lucas kinda in a awkward tension. He probably heard everything.

Lucas kindly waves and sends a comforting smile from his bed. "I'm sorry about your job and your friend," he says. It's not his fault, Donghyuck thinks. He waves him off and gets dress again but this time for class.

Mark isn't by his side when he walks to class this time. Although he'd always disappear before entering, it just felt lonely. He walked into his social science class to find a coffee waiting for him on his desk. And to his surprise his friends piled up next to him with a big bright smile. It was probably from one of them, he thought.

They all talked until class started. Talking about last night's party, relationship updates, and how Renjun ended up being Lucas's side the whole night.

But according to Renjun, Lucas was just a friend and nothing more. Which made everyone laugh at him because they all saw the twinkle in eyes. They pestered Donghyuck about if he had found his night shining armor except he didn't engage in the conversation. He didn't want to talk about being in a relationship.

When class started, Mr. Qian walked in which his nice grey suit and brown suitcase. His professor kept him motivated, always encouraging Donghyuck to achieve and do better. He had so much respect for him. And once his professor settled in he started with his usual topics.

He didn't even noticed when the professor called him, "Donghyuck- Mr. Donghyuck?" said Mr. Qian. He turned to see the class staring him, his throat came dry. "Can you tell me about why don't humans have a baculum?"

And to Donghyuck his mind just shut down, he didn't know. He felt stupid. He closed his eyes and counted to five and then ten. "I don't know, I'm sorry," he said. His mind wasn't in the right place at the moment.

It was either Jeno or Jaemin who rubbed his back comfortably.

After class, Donghyuck became paranoid and looked in the hallways between classes and then the lunch area to see if Mark would pop up and surprise him. But he wasn't even there at all.

It was his last class of the day, it was already late but he had an upcoming project with computing data into his charts. A few people kept piling out once they finished, he didn't noticed he was the only one in the room. Renjun had even messaged him about leaving early for work and that he'll meet him at his next shift. Jeno and Jaemin left back to their dorms a long time ago leaving him alone.

Rubbing his eyes after a few minutes of intense staring at the results, Donghyuck pulls off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose and lets out a harsh exhale. He is so close to screaming out but he still has to keep his image despite nobody else being present in the room with him. Donghyuck has carefully built a reputation of being someone who doesn't complain, he doesn't want any pity. Still, he pretends that he is perfect, simply because he cares too much about what other people think of him. Unhealthy but he couldn’t help it.

Once he was finished with his reports and charts he packed up on his own pace and headed towards to his next shift at the bar.

When he stepped into the hallways, the air was really nice and crisp, it even made the hairs behind Donghyuck's neck to stand up. He was walking into a corner when he saw Mark leaning against the wall.

Mark was staring at the ceiling for a moment when he turned his head towards him, with his grin and he said, "I'll walk you to your job. It's dark outside." How can someone go on with life like everything is fine?

"You don't get to do that, Mark," he breathed out.

"Do what?"

Donghyuck thought for a second and said, "Walk in here like everything is fine. And- and pretend it's fine. It's funny because after you left, I felt stupid kicking you out. I wondered if it was the right thing to do, ya know? I had guilt over this whole thing. I'm confused, so confused about everything and anything. I needed you. I was useless.."

As he talked he waved his hands around talking nonsense with his watery eyes and he stood there just hoping he can go to work to make his mom proud. Just with Mark this time.

And it felt like he had read his mind when the incubus wrapped his hands around Donghyuck for a hug and whispered, "I won't go anywhere. But if you don't want any of this anymore, we can break the spell off, okay?"

Donghyuck nodded back into his shoulder not being able to trust his voice, they needed to talk, he thought. He needs to understand him to earn the trust.

He never wanted the incubus to ever leave his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe rocky road huh? It's still slow burn, I just start adding a bit more spice to the chapter's.  
> Anyways, leave comment & kudos  
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	8. Say You Love Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is a promise, I'm going to start posting more earlier and even longer chapters. I have been through hell lately, and I apologize for posting late.
> 
> Uhhh I know in the last chapter there was a few spicy scenes, but in this one there's a small one? It's more fluff and sweet. So enjoy:))

The night had fallen quickly and the open breeze had pick up even more. Both, Mark and Donghyuck stepped out of the University building onto the streets of Seoul. Donghyuck had a few minutes before his night shift started but all he wanted to do is go back in the dorms with Mark.

The awkwardness lingered as they walked down the darker streets as they kept avoiding each others eyes. Donghyuck wasn't going to lie but he did gazed at Mark for a while.

“You’re so boring,” Donghyuck glanced over his shoulder to pout at Mark. He can feel himself getting a bit confident in the conversation.

Mark made a sound of disbelief in the back of his throat, and Donghyuck turned around, walking backwards, to face him.

Mark’s lips thinned. His gaze, to Donghyuck's face. He noticed his cheeks were a bit flushed from the cold weather that was kicking in, and his chin was underneath the brown coat he had on. 'It looks good on him,' he thought. Even Donghyuck's tanned skin still managed to shine underneath the lamp post glow.

He gently grabbed Donghyuck's arm to pull him closer so he wouldn't freeze to death.

And that shut up Donghyuck, leaving him no choice but to pull his coat even tighter to himself.

“What?” came Mark’s puzzled question.

Donghyuck looked over his shoulder, grinning to see the pure confusion on Mark’s face. "Nothing," he said and continued walking towards the bar for his shift.

From the far distance he was able to see Renjun rocking back and forth onto his feet and blowing into his hands for warmth. "What the fuck is he trying to do, kill himself?" whispered Donghyuck.

And so he picked up his pace, almost running into Renjun with a tight hug. "What the- get off of me!" he heard from the older who tried to push him away. So once he backed up and gave the older some space Renjun craned his neck and smiled, “Hyuck, why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?”

Donghyuck was confused for a second when he backed up bumping into someone who placed a comforting hand on his back holding his balance in place. He looked over his shoulder to find Mark. With his bright cold eyes and smiling.

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Mark let out, instead, and Donghyuck let out a small sigh of relief. He grinned, and waved his hand through the air distracting Renjun's thoughts.

Mark looked down at Donghyuck and noticed his cheeks were slightly pink, either from the cold or he got flustered by the assumption made from his friend. And Mark seemed to get the message and removed his hand drawing his hands back into his sides. His mind was brought back when Renjun spoke.

“Wow. I feel like I haven’t seen you around here before, Mark,” Renjun said, breaking the awkward silence, “How’d you guys even meet?” Donghyuck’s mind blanked. Maybe a minute or two. He could just only hope that whatever he came up with would be credible, because he couldn’t and shouldn't exactly tell the truth. Just yet.

Donghyuck glanced to Mark, looking for help, finding only that he looked panicked. His eyes were wide, his lips parted.

"We met at school," he blurted out. And Renjun continued to listen.

“I mean. We’ve seen each other in class, but we never really talked. Then we suddenly bumped into ourselves in a huge mess just earlier in the lab while inputting data into charts...” Donghyuck babbled something practically believable, before his brief spurt of imagination ran out and he trailed off.

"He needed some help, and then I offered to walk him to his shift since the weather seemed to get colder at night," Mark chimed in. Mark nodded at him, solid and confirming. Donghyuck then felt his anxiety and energy wear out.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck exhaled, after he’d reminded himself to hold up his end of the bluff explanation, “exactly.”

Mark gave him a tight smile, before directing his gaze back down at the concrete floor.

“Huh,” Renjun said, low, “Cool.”

Donghyuck bore his eyes into Renjun hoping he would just shut up. He noticed the change of tone in voice but Donghyuck smiled back and acted like everything was fine. Because it wasn't. But Renjun's gaze was still trained firmly on Mark, judging the boy for no reason.

Donghyuck tried not to react. Mark clicked his tongue and Donghyuck hoped he was the only one who had caught that.

So Donghyuck stepped in on time before anything else happened.

"Okay, boys. I have an early shift, and this already took way longer than I planned.”

“Oh yeah, sure. I’m sorry for keeping you up,” Mark apologized slightly embarrassed and Donghyuck chuckled. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦, Donghyuck thought.

“You really love to apologize, huh?”

“I just don’t know what else to say,” he confessed.

Cute, Donghyuck thought. “I should go,” is what he said looking back at Renjun and Mark.

“I'll see you around.” Mark stated.

“Yeah.” With a last smirk, Mark walked out into the streets taking the last of Donghyuck's doubts with him.

And then two pair or arms tugged Donghyuck backwards and shake him uncontrollably. "What the actual fuck, Hyuck! He's hot. You never mentioned him before," says Renjun tightening his strength around Donghyuck's biceps.

"Uhhh- because I was busy?" Donghyuck questions himself and winces when he hears Renjun's scoff. Then a car honk brings them out of their mini conversation to a stop, and when Donghyuck looks over there is a car. And by the looks of it almost reminds him of his roommate's car, but why would Lucas be here?

And it clicks. Renjun let's go and walks over to the passenger door and opens it too wide to find Lucas smiling so wide with sparkle in his eyes.

Renjun waves Donghyuck goodbye and he drives away leaving him to work at the bar.  
\--  
Tonight was pretty packed from once he started. Young and old men and women from left and right asking for beverages. Both asking for alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. His feet were burning from walking, but this is all worth it.

In the end Haechan did received a good quantity amount of money, he just hopes it can be enough to cover him when he decides to send the amount back to his mother.

Donghyuck's mother has already begged her son to stop sending money over, letting him know that she's fine. But Donghyuck is too stubborn to get that through his mind. She didn't even know that he had worked three jobs every day, only leaving two now.

To his luck his mom calls as he heads back, asking the normal questions. 'Did you eat? How's your health? Are you studying? How is that friend of yours doing? Are you dating ?'

When he laughs at his mother's attempt of peering into Donghyuck's love life he remembers the day when he broke down in front of her when he came out gay, the outcome was simple. She accepted him with open arms.

"Mom, I have to go. It's getting late. I'll send the money this week, okay? Sleep well," he says.  
\--  
Walking into the dorm was already fortunate since he knew Lucas wasn't going to come back for a while. But he was surprised Mark was there on his bed. Splayed out like a starfish looking up at the ceiling.

Donghyuck locks the door behind him and walks over to his bunk bed getting closer to Mark. His eyes closed, he's probably sleeping, he thinks.

"I'm not sleeping." Oh.

Swiveling to the window next to his bed he pulls out his pajamas for the night. As he is unfastening his white wrinkled button up shirt and lets it fall loose, he feels a set of cold hands on his abdomen.

Donghyuck gasps to the touch and shoots his eyes at the said demon on his bed.

"Why are you so panicked?" Mark asked with a yawn, "hm? I'm sensing strong emotions within you right now-"

Before Mark could even finish his sentence, Donghyuck slapped his hand away and changed quickly before any funny business came out in the demon's mind.

When Donghyuck turn towards the bed, Mark had already pushed himself next to wall leaving an empty space for himself to lay on.

“Who said anything about us sharing the bed?” Donghyuck said, just to see Mark’s reaction.

He wasn’t disappointed. Mark’s face, embarrassed almost. His blush was visible in the faint moonlight that streamed in through the small window, just barely reaching where Mark was huddled up in the far corner of Donghyuck’s bed. The flush spread across his cheeks, to the tips of his ears and neck.

“Well- I guess I just assumed…ya know-” Mark started, scattered, uncertain. Donghyuck took pity on him, and cut his freak out short.

“I’m joking, Mark,” Donghyuck’s smile widened, “I’m not making you sleep on the chair or the corner again.”

He gently rolled onto his back and laid himself next to the Mark, the demon who he'd never thought encounter. He was willing to give him the chance, even with all the crazy shit that comes with it.

Turning is head to see Mark wasn't a big shock at first since he was already staring back. With his jet black hair, and his big brown eyes.

“What?” came Mark’s bewildered question.

“It’s...just you don’t,” he took a moment searching for the right words, “you don’t look very demonic. No offense. I've read stories and you don't look like any demon, in my opinion.”

“Oh, what am I supposed to look like then?” Donghyuck wondered. The boy hesitated. “I don’t know, scary?”

“As if,” he laughed. Clearly annoyed. Donghyuck smiled back at his expression and cranked his head back to the boring ceiling. “Do you do things for people? Like favors?”

He can sense that Mark paused to collect himself. “They’re more like deals. The word ‘favor’ implies kindness.” Donghyuck never thought of it that way.

Donghyuck huffed a light laugh. “Hey. Tell me something,” Donghyuck murmured. His eyelids were starting to grow heavy, as he tried fought off sleep.

He was really trying his best to stay up tonight since he had nothing to look forward to morning's anymore, just his education and the extra cash he can get in the afternoons. 

“Anything?” Mark’s voice sounded different. He didn’t seem to be having any trouble staying awake.

“Something about you,” Donghyuck amended, with a faint smile.

Donghyuck's heart was beating fast, almost skipping a beat. From the point he summoned the demon to the sexual dreams to now, he still doesn't know anything about Mark. He can feel himself sweat, which is so unflattering, especially right now.

"I really enjoy listening to music," Mark stated.

"Really?"

Mark hummed back as a confirmation.

He slowly straightened his legs out, relaxing. And Mark lazily put his arm over Donghyuck's torso, seemingly unphased. 

“This is definitely not what they said would happen when I got to your place.”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck needed to distract himself, so all he thought about was listening and not the fact that there was an sex demon in his bed that wanted to suck on his dick every minute. Curse whoever sent Mark to arousal Donghyuck in his sleep. “What did they say?”

Mark shrugged. “They only said my purpose was to be used and provide for sexual pleasure—that’s my function at least. That’s all I’m there for until I go back. I don’t think they count on humans like you existing in the world.”

Donghyuck could feel it in the pit of his stomach, that dark swirling cloud of guilt and confusion for every unfitting thought he’d ever had thought about Mark.

“And apparently being bound to me means you’re not allowed to leave my side,” he whispered back. He inched closer to Mark so their voices would lapped together, hoping and tugging the thought of Mark leaving was never to come true.

“Apparently,” Mark looked around them. His eyes narrowed, in suspicion, as though it was the dorm’s fault he kept reappearing in it.

“Oh,” Donghyuck frowned, as he neared unconsciousness, as the world, all of its worries and mistakes, returned. He could feel Mark’s presence in front of him, just barely. The warmth radiating off of him. He nestled even closer, under his chin.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck repeated, liking the sound of the word, though not nearly as much as he’d liked it when Mark had said it.

Mark laughed, though it was muted enough not to draw Donghyuck awake. The last thing Donghyuck was aware of before he drifted off was Mark whispers a soft, “‘Sleep, Donghyuck”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment & kudos!
> 
> I'm having surgery this thursday lol, so my next chapter will be posted when I'm healed.
> 
> Twitter: @grunge_andrea


	9. Every Devil an Angel Strides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy about this chapter, during my recovery after surgery I've been working on this for the longest & it's done :))
> 
> it's a really long one, slow burn who? I'm getting right to it now !! thank you in advance for reading. just thank you.

Donghyuck was already getting used to waking up with a tight embraced by a pleasant warmth surrounded him in the morning, always, even when he's taking a short nap on the small mattress before dinner, the incubus would still embrace him. He loves it, if he had to be honest, he really adores it, although it's only giving him a false sense of safety and comfort.

When he drags his cold fingers on the crisp yet soft sheets and his toes curl for more warmth, the heavy weight of arms will press on him, as if pulling him closer to a warmer, broad and fresh chest. There are soft kisses on his shoulder and to his warming fingers as another arm catches his legs to move them back under the blanket only to be tangled with the thicker and stronger thighs. It feels real, but Donghyuck knows it's not, it's just the incubus playing tricks with his brain, but still, heaven it was. But Donghyuck neither dares nor lets himself be fooled by the seemingly affectionate gestures.

Even when tender lips whisper good morning to his neck, Donghyuck tells himself over and over again, 'this is not real.'

"Am I still asleep?" he whispers out loud in thought to himself.

"No, this is reality," the incubus hums before he opens his eyes, dark brown irises with the sun dancing within them staring back to Donghyuck's's similar yet lighter dark brown orbs. "I'm real."

But then he realizes they are way too close for him to have noticed that, so he pulls away a bit, pushing at the chest and once again he's amazed at the heat he feels under his palms, the thudding of heart beats and it's all so real, it's so overwhelming.

"How...?"

The incubus is frowning as he's watching Donghyuck putting on a hoodie, his fingers pulls the blanket closer to his chest, yawning and setting his head on the pillow deciding whether he should get up too, "what do you mean?" Donghyuck demands.

"I told you this is my physical form, anyone can see and touch me now," he laughs, throwing the covers away and reaching out to touch Donghyuck's cheeks.

Donghyuck holds his breath when his cold fingers catch to his surprise and jerks his body away, he'd be lying if he said his heart didn't went thundering in his chest, he's far from ready for this kind of sexual tension. His hands reflexively fly up to the strong arms caging himself, God this is too much.

"So you won't disappear anymore?" he feels truly weak and at the mercy of the incubus now, never did he imagine the other's physical form would be this affecting. To really feel him by flesh and blood, deep down Donghyuck is yearning for a wish, hoping Mark wouldn't leave his side anymore.

Mark scratches his neck choosing his words carefully, "technically I can still disappear from time to time, but for now I'm here. Physically. Like a human." Right, a human. In the end Mark will never become one, he's a demon to be exact, a incubus who craves for satisfaction. For the pleasure from someone he's assigned to.

"Class will start soon, get ready so we can leave, okay?" says Donghyuck who throws over a plain green hoodie on.

Mark scrunches up his face for a millisecond before he vanishes into air. Why did he look like that? Donghyuck shakes his head and goes out, then locks the front door.

"Okay I'm ready to go."

Donghyuck almost screams but fortunately only choked noises jump out of his lips and he snaps his head to the sudden deep voice behind him, "don't do that!"

"Didn't mean to, sorry."

And with that they leave the dorms to Donghyuck's first class of the day. Just with a demon this time.

'It's going to be okay. Everything will go fine.'  
\--

“I have no clue what the fuck he’s talking about,” Jaemin whispers honestly in his ear, and it takes all Donghyuck to not break out into giggles in the middle of lecture.

“I guess we are on the same page,” he mutters back quietly, and he hears Jaemin muffle a laugh. Someone behind them clears their throat, and the two of them turn hastily back towards the front, trying not to smile. The professor’s tiresome voice floats far over Donghyuck's head and he lets out a small sigh. His eyes sweep the room unaware, searching for a fluff of black hair out of habit even though Mark had disappeared a while ago, like he usually did whenever Donghyuck was in class.

His phone lights up suddenly, pulling his eyes away from the expanse of the lecture hall, and he watches in amusement as several notifications fill up his screen.

Jeno 

help have u had ur lecture yet (3:45)  
pls say yes (3:45)

I DIDN’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING (3:45)

dude if u didn’t get it either i’m screwed,, (3:46)

 Donghyuck shows his phone to Jaemin. The other boy practically starts wheezing. We’re all screwed, he mouths back, and the two just collapse into silent, shaky laughter, trying their absolute best to remain respectful.

“I assumed you were to be a star student?” Mark asks loudly, as he suddenly appears again, sitting backwards in the seat in front of Donghyuck with a smile on his lips. Donghyuck jerks in surprise, trying hastily to cover it up as a stretch when Jaemin gives him a concerned glance. Lips pursed, he shoots Mark an irritated look, to which the other just responds with a salute and a shrug.

The rest of the lecture passes by and to Donghyuck's dismay, he still really doesn’t understand most of the words that spill from his professor’s mouth, and all he can do is stare helplessly at the mostly blank page of notes in front of him.

Afterwards, as a bunch of other tired, confused students start filing out the classroom, Jaemin pauses in the middle of stuffing his pencil case back into his backpack to let out a long sigh. “We should probably try to learn this at some point,” he says, smiling faintly at Donghyuck.

“Probably,” Donghyuck echoes with a sheepish grin. “We can invite Jeno and Renjun too.” Jaemin snorts, nodding along emphatically as he zips his backpack shut. The younger glances at his watch briefly before looking up, excitement taking over his features.

“I have a class after, though, so I can’t stay long.” Donghyuck waves him off, assuring him it’ll be fine, and the two of them make their way off campus towards a popular nearby area for college students. Mark follows them quietly, not saying anything else. When Donghyuck chances a look towards him, he’s looking up at the university buildings, eyes soft and thoughtful.

Jaemin hums thoughtfully, giving him a searching look. “Did you meet someone?” He pauses. “You seem happier than usual lately.”

“Do I?” Donghyuck says in surprise, suddenly nervous. Unconsciously, he raises his eyes to look at Mark, a terrible decision because the other is already blatantly staring at him, a faint smirk on the corner of his lips. Donghyuck tears his eyes away immediately, babbling. “I didn’t meet anyone, uh, I think it’s just the—the fact I've been getting sleep make me feel better now?”

Mark cracks up laughing, loud and obnoxious, and Donghyuck almost wishes someone else could hear him so they could tell the demon to shut up. Jaemin fixes him with a highly skeptical face, but for once, miraculously decides to leave his bumbling, lying fool of a hyung alone because he just sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

“Alright,” Jaemin replies warily, one eyebrow still raised. “Whatever you say.” Donghyuck just presses his lips together, willing the heat on the back of his neck to go away. Unfortunately, he’s not able to escape all the teasing.

“You’re so cute,” Mark cools into his shoulder, laughing as he follows Donghyuck, placing his hand at his waist. Donghyuck moves his hand up to scratch his ear with more force than necessary, successfully knocking Mark’s fingers off. He resists the burning urge to snap at Mark.

Jaemin grimaced, checking the time and apologizing as he gets up and rushes to his next class. Donghyuck just bids him goodbye with a small wave and a promise of figuring out their calc lecture at some point before the other boy is off, all cheeky smiles and wide grins. With a sigh, Donghyuck stands up, stretching a little.

“C’mon,” he says quietly to Mark, trying to keep his voice low to avoid stares. “Let’s go back.”

“What,” Mark shoots back immediately, and Donghyuck is almost jealous of how carefree he can be about his volume.

“I’m leaving,” Donghyuck mutters resolutely, turning on his heel and making a beeline for the door. Behind him, he hears Mark practically cackle in amusement. The demon catches up to him less than a few seconds later, and they slip outside the store together into the bright bustle of college students along the sidewalk.  
\--

“What does that look mean?” Mark asked. He gazed at Donghyuck questioningly, but he had the beginnings of a smile lifting the corners of his lips. Donghyuck smiled back at him.

“Just thinking about how we kinda got out of the dorms for once,” Donghyuck admitted, unabashed.

“Oh,” Mark sounded. There was silence, for a stretch. Donghyuck felt a sensation not unlike the nausea from earlier as the tentative smile slipped from Mark’s face, “Donghyuck, I’m not sure–”

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Donghyuck huffed. Waving his hand. He doesn't want to have this conversation, not now.

Donghyuck didn't want to make Mark feel bad for taking most of timeout of the day, but it was true. He wasn't going to beat around the bush, but the conversation was inappropriate to have at this hour. He should of never opened his mouth to begin with.

Donghyuck could picture it perfectly, as he said, “Maybe I’ll start trying to figure out how to break the curse when we get back.”  
\--

Later that afternoon Donghyuck met up with Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin for a drink. While Mark stayed at the dorms. It's been awhile since they've all come together and hang out since school praticallly swallowed them whole.

Donghyuck felt nervous, as he sat at Renjun’s  dining room table, a can of beer in front of him. Renjun was sitting silently across from him, having said perhaps only a dozen sentences since Donghyuck had showed up at the house twenty minutes before. It seemed Renjun’s moment of candor the night.

Jeno and Jaemin on the other had were sitting across them, looking at them waiting for someone to break the silence.

"So tell me Donghyuck, where is Mark?" asked Renjun. That fucker, he was going to kill him.

The heat on his neck felt like it rose even higher, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of his friends. "I don't know, I haven't seen him."

"Who's Mark?"

Renjun laughed and concluded with saying, "Donghyuck's boyfriend." He was already drunk, teasing the heck out of Donghyuck. Jaemin gaped at him, he remembered the conversation they had in the morning.

"Renjun, he isn't my boyfriend. Just someone in my class," said Donghyuck taking a few sips of his beer.

"You told me you hadn't been seeing anyone."

Donghyuck closed his eyes, "Jaemin. I wasn't lying earlier and I'm not now. Let's drop it." However it didn't.

"No, come on. Tell me about this Mark," said Jaemin. Was he angry, Donghyuck thought.

"Jaemin, drop it. Leave Donghyuck alone." Bless Jeno for his comment, but Jaemin wasn't going to stop there. Neither was Renjun.

"According to Mark and Donghyuck, they've met in class. Just friends. And for goodness sake, that was the biggest lie I've seen Donghyuck pulled on me!" Renjun laughed leaning forward to Jaemin and Jeno.

"I think Mark is something more."

"What makes you say that?" Donghyuck breathing feels too short to keep this conversation going. They were drunk and adding onto this wasn't helping him.

Renjun hummed and said, "oh I don't know, he could be your boy toy.. am I right?"

Donghyuck's felt his blood boiling. His skin felt like it was set on fire.

"Renjun that's enough," Jeno said reaching out to take away his can of beer away. Donghyuck couldn't bear to look at them. He couldn't tell them the truth.

"Is that what you see me as? Someone who uses people to sleep with?" Donghyuck asked.

Renjun shrugged and shook his head to say, "You make up excuses, and I'm starting to not believe you anymore. I don't know you. For all we know, Mark could be something more and you never told us. I thought we were friends."

Those words stung, Donghyuck knew he screwed up. Tears brimming waiting to spill at any moment.

"Okay," Haechan whispers, keeping his voice low so that anyone at the table wouldn't hear how weak it sounds. How weak Donghyuck feels, because it's basically demeaning how much Renjun can affect him. It's demeaning how much someone who doesn't even know how much Donghyuck's lifestyle change can make him feel like this; so hurt, so sad and so, so isolated from what he wants to feel.

And Renjun was supposed to be the closest to Donghyuck. Not make him feel the farthest from what he wants.

The silence that consumes them afterwards is jarring, and it makes Donghyuck too uncomfortable to be near any of his friends. The movie that continues to play does nothing to help the atmosphere, only making it way more awkward, if that makes sense. He hates the silence, the tension that follows its stupidly thickens and this is, hands down, the worth argument they've ever gotten into. And it was barely an argument.

"I should go," Donghyuck announces after awhile, getting up and brushing off imaginary dust. Jaemin doesn't protest, just stays looking at the intricate design of the table as he nods.

"Yeah," he says quietly, not even bothering to get up and see Renjun out. "You should go."  
\--

"How did it go?"

Donghyuck shrugged and walked to his closest looking for anything to wear for the night. Walking back was painful, he didn't want to answer any of Jeno's calls for tonight.

It made Donghyuck guilty about lying and getting away with anything possible that meant 'hanging out.' But he knew Renjun was right, drunk or not. He was right but with the wrong words chosen.

“Oh shit,” Mark whispered, “don’t cry, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck had to choke out a laugh, wet and surprised.

“Trust me, I’m trying not to,” he managed.

Mark shuffled forward towards Donghyuck. Mark settled right in front of him, close enough that Donghyuck’s breath caught, as Mark angled closer.

Mark leaned in. Donghyuck stood, frozen, as Mark raised his hand, his fingers curled over the sleeve of a green borrowed hoodie. He gently, Mark pressed the soft, warm fabric of the hoodie sleeve to Donghyuck's wet cheeks.

Mark withdrew. As he leaned back, his gaze drifted up to meet Donghyuck’s eyes.

“I’m okay. I swear. It’s just been a really...” Donghyuck heard his voice wavering. He paused, and took a deep breath, hoping it would strengthen his voice, “... a really long night.”

"Let's go to bed, Donghyuck."  
\--

As Lucas was fastened asleep, Donghyuck and Mark struggled get comfortable with each other on the cramped bed. In the end, Donghyuck faced towards Mark.

And he realised that Mark smelled like fire, but nothing like a campfire, or a hearth, it was more like a forest blaze, razing everything down in its path. Mark’s tongue curls around one of his fangs as he moves closer to Donghyuck, eyes flickering in amusement.

"Your staring." Mark inhaled, uneven. The sound of it drew Donghyuck from his thoughts.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whispered.

Mark’s eyes flicked down. Donghyuck knew, without absolute conviction, that he was looking to Donghyuck’s lips. Under Mark’s unerring gaze, Donghyuck’s lips curled up into a smile.

“Tell me,” Donghyuck began, "Do incubus even sleep?" He inquires because the other is behaving like he's losing sleep because of him.

"We don't really have to... But sleeping feels good, so why not?" His voice sounds, indeed, sleepy.

When he realized, his limbs are starting to feel weak and his body heavier despite the floating sensation in his head. Donghyuck screamed, terrified as all his limbs cramped and his body was being lifted up. He almost couldn't breathe from how much he was scared, fingertips numbing as he hyperventilates.

"Shh..." the voice shushes, deeply dark with an , "I won't hurt you."

Donghyuck nods. He's asleep, just don't panic. "How did I fall asleep so fast?" He wondered out loud.

Donghyuck closes his eyes as he got kissed softly, so gentle it's an extreme contrast to his usual dreams.

He's truly taken aback when suddenly the mouth which was licking his chin moves upward to catch his lips into a very soft kiss, so soft Donghyuck almost think he's kissing a cloud, a sweet cotton candy perhaps.

"I'm not asking you to beg, I'm only asking you if you're okay with this or not. I'm through our spoken deal, all I want to do is to pleasure you now, this is something I want to ask of you," Mark whispered to Donghyuck's open mouth, bringing shivers not only from the intensity of the spoken words into his mouth but also his lower abdomen.

Those words might as well be the incubus begging for his permission and for once Donghyuck feels safe, ready to trust this one time to say, "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos, this really helps me as a writer a lot, simple messages mean so much <33 thank you for reading.
> 
> Twitter: @Grunge_andrea


	10. They Got the Devil In 'Em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beyond proud of this chapter & it's finally finished! Really long too..
> 
> tw there is a lot of sex (?) involved, if you don't like reading these scenes then this chapter isn't right for you.
> 
> also a new person is introduced in the end! It's a bittersweet chapter for me, most of my feelings got the best of me and I wrote this chapter over a month.
> 
> more explanations will be done at the end, thank you for waiting :) enjoy

"Donghyuck," the voice calls again, as gentle as the soft lips caressing his own. Gentle colors of the sunrise appear in those sunny irises, like a rainbow in the light. Glowing white. "Can you see me? Hey Donghyuck?"

Another kiss to the corner of his lips and Donghyuck then exhales deeply and slowly, calming down his breathing and the throbbing at the back of his head, his limbs relaxing and warmth spreads again. He closes his eyes to relax and savor the soft touches on his skin, feeling so safe.

Donghyuck stares back into Mark's eyes, searching in the ever sunrise lights within it, for some reason he found himself almost sharing these words so easily like the pour of his soul was being accepted by those dark eyes. Maybe it's because Mark is accepting, understanding from his point of view, different from the people who were there in his life and gives him a different kind of understanding and acceptance. It's as if Mark accepts his person just the way it is, the raw core without the taints of their own understanding. Donghyuck's heart feels so full that somehow, kisses Mark's lips, soft yet intense with the pure honesty of his person. Honesty it was.

Donghyuck fingers tighter, a palm cradles his nape and he's being kissed, shallow yet an adoration tangible within the touches of his lips, Donghyuck heart goes thundering at that.

It was just a kiss, Mark's tongue didn't even dive in to his mouth, only meeting his and swirling at the opening of his mouth, occasionally caressing his gum. But damn it's so intense that Donghyuck's body feels like turning into jelly. There's something about that kiss.

The hands of a demon were a sin. Donghyuck can't help the low gasp out of his mouth when Mark moves lower to bite Donghyuck's neck. It was painfully slow, the fiery tongue lapping over the bruises on his golden skin.

Donghyuck wants to reach out, grab the incubus to pull him closer. He let's out an embarrassing moan. The filthy hands of the man on top of him were moving lower and lower and before he knows it, Mark is palming Donghyuck through his sweats.

Donghyuck squirms under the touch, it's too sinful to make it all stop. Not right now.

Still, Donghyuck catches Mark's wrist when he feels a finger is about to press down on his rim again, "w-wait," he breathes harshly, closing his eyes to calm himself down a bit, "this is... a dream right?..."

"Yes, this is a dream," Mark licks up his neck to his ear, the wet tip of his tongue bringing a racking hot wave of goosebumps down his whole body, he's jerking a little to hold in the sudden intense pleasure, another loud moan is getting ripped out of his mouth.

His face burns and shoulders relax. This is all a dream. But why is it so real?

Mark catches his lips again, kissing him filthy as his fingers press the tender perineum hard so that Donghyuck is slightly rubbing up Mark's body due to the surprised jolt, toes curling on the sheets at each side of the incubus' thick thighs.

He wants to take everything in, he doesn't know what he's doing but dam Mark is really good at this.

The incubus doesn't reply, instead kisses his lips again, opening it up with his tongue and delving in deeper, curling and pulling and making Donghyuck getting lost in the intensity of it.

Donghyuck's head is spinning from the growing arousal, he still knows it's a bad idea, "no- Mark, stop..."

It's a burning heat that crawls up his spine from the touches and tingles he feels between his legs. Almost like numbness, his visions gets blurry and his eyes roll back. Donghyuck panics and tries to get Mark to listen.

He croaks out and huffs out, "no- mark, no." But Mark doesn't listen, to preoccupied and swiftly pulls down Donghyuck's sweats down and cups his hard bulge and pumps him through his high.

He's falling through ice again, giving up to go along. Plunging into a dark hole.

Amidst his dazed mind, Donghyuck cries out in pain and arousal. His fingers dig into the muscular arms as a loud moan is spilling out his red lips, legs spreading wider on top of Mark's waist.

He chokes up and tears brim, almost begging for it all to stop.

And then he buckles and shakes when he finally finishes in the incubus hands. He's panting loud enough to be heard, he can't hear Mark but he knows he's still there.

Donghyuck takes in his surroundings and it looks like he's in the dorms, but wasn't he just in a dream not too long ago?

"That's it, breathe slowly," Mark whispers to his lips, cradling Donghyuck's body in his arms and on his lap now.

Donghyuck's heart flutters a bit at the gentleness, he shifts a bit to press his forehead to the incubus collar bone, "Mark..."

Mark responds to the call of his name with embracing the human tighter, he keeps placing kisses on his head and a hand stroking at the lean back, "you're safe, Donghyuck."

So he levels his breathing as he tries to erase his overwhelming tears, pressing his face harder to Mark's skin, inhaling the calming scent of forest blaze.

The incubus chuckles, "You did good, you're in reality now. You're with me. Human form."

That night, they both get cleaned up and get ready for bed in minimal silence, it's a comfortable silence though.

 

Donghyuck stays in bed for hours, until lying down feels like it’s all he can do. He stares at the ceiling, dry mouth, and listens to the sole noise he can: the beat of his heart in the eerie silence of his room. He runs through the night before in his head—like a play by play of his sweetest demise— but when he remembers the soft lines of Mark's body and the way he'd kissed him as though he was trying to save Donghyuck from drowning, something stirs inside of him that he can't distinguish. It's guilt and it's love and it's everything in between, and it hurts that Mark isn't real. It hurts that Mark was here and now he's a incubus, and it's his fault.

He’s never felt so alone in his entire life and he feels it physically, like there's a hole in his chest and a pain where his heart used to be, and he tries to go back to sleep but he can't.

Maybe, he thinks, he'll never truly sleep again, and he knows this is overdramatic and he knows that he should just get out of bed, and catch up on homework. Or at least get ready for his late night shift.

 

He wakes up less than an hour later and curses his inability to sleep properly. He gets up turns around to pull the covers closer to Mark's body and leaves to put on his uniform.

He's out the door less than fifteen minutes later.

\---

The winter sun was a bright ball hanging high in the sky by the time he stumbled out of the library. He squinted up at it momentarily, before casting his gaze back down, and shuffling away.

When Donghyuck was on his way to his shift at the bar he felt lonely, for his friends absence. His phone was still buzzing through his slacks but he didn't want to respond. Not right now.

Donghyuck brought his palm up to knead his aching forehead.

“Fucking shit,” Donghyuck cursed, without vigor. He dropped his hand, dropped his head.

But there was no more time to wait around, work was work and it made good money.

\--

 

Donghyuck spent the rest of the day in a daze. Wondering if Mark was already awake, if he was scared to be awake in a empty bed. He didn't know, and even so the night consisted of cleaning down tables and serving drinks to their regular customers. Nothing new.

Stumbling to class was no hard than to sit far away from your group of friends who laughed hysterically loud enough for Donghyuck to feel left out. He's to stubborn to say anything to Jeno, to come clean to Renjun, and to apologize to Jaemin for lying. But he can't just go around and say 'hey everyone! I have a sex demon in my dorm room and we basically beat our meats together..' yeah that was a big no. Red flag!

When class started and his professor's came around to handout their lesson for the day, Donghyuck spent the day doodling in the corner of his paper to keep him busy and sane.

"What is that supposed to be?"

Donghyuck jolts in surprise to find Mark next to him class. "Stop doing that for goodness sake!" Hitting his bicep.

Mark sheepishly smiles back and apologizes.

Donghyuck turns back to his professor, leaving Mark pouting for attention.

"Are you going to talk to them?"

Donghyuck breaths in and releases, "no."

And Mark left it at that. He winced, rolled his shoulders, and drew up his study guide for his first final. Donghyuck got to work, because it was all he could do.

 

At some interminable point later, Mark was bringing up his hand towards his neck, massaging the knots that hold his stress. It felt really good.

Donghyuck didn’t notice, the demon's hands landed on his thighs too. Donghyuck really tried focusing on his charts today, he needed to get this part done before importing data onto the computer, it was really important. But the warm hand moving up and down getting closer and closer to Donghyuck's dick was unbearable to ignore.

He bit his mouth to keep from making any noise. And Mark proceeded with his antics, successfully getting him aroused in the way he wanted.

Donghyuck grunted, grasping to hold onto Mark's shoulder. They shouldn't be doing this, not here. Not in his professor's class.

But he can’t think about that now when it feels so damn good — he’s so, so hard, and he can feel his cock straining through his jeans. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, pushing Mark off of him weakly.

"Not right now, Mark."

Mark ignores the whole thing and disappears again from his sight.

But before he can go back ro his work, Mark reappears again but in front of him, kneeled down with a sly smirk on his face. "Oh come on, Donghyuck. I can make you feel good, just let me," says Mark as he reaches forward for his belt.

He's tugging it loosely, letting it fall quietly to Donghyuck's side, unbuttoning the button of his jeans slowly, then proceeding to pull the zipper down.

However, Mark won't go any further. He waits for Donghyuck's approval, for his yes. The last thing Mark wants is hurt Donghyuck and loses the trust he earned not to long ago. So as he waits, he palms him through his boxers.

He watches Donghyuck, his expressions change very quickly once he get pressed his thumb along the outline of his cock. He holds onto the chair, knuckles turning white. Squirming in the chair.

"Alright. Alright, just be quiet. Okay?" Donghyuck grits out at Mark. And oh boy, he's living the life right now.

Donghyuck lifts his hips, allowing Mark to finally tug off his boxers, his cock springing free. The incubus’s mouth waters at the sight.

He leads the tip of Donghyuck’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly on the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, before swallowing him down

His hands grip Donghyuck’s thighs open again, muscles hard under his fingertips, his body twitching as Mark takes more of him into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat and gags slightly. Mark focusing on breathing through his nose, throat relaxing around Donghyuck’s cock. He repeats this a few times, tongue swirling around the head when he pulls back, trying to go deeper each time, determined. He twists his wrist where it’s wrapped around the base and Donghyuck’s hips jump.

Donghyuck has never felt this good, and he tries to not moan or make a noise. He bites on his knuckles once Mark moves his hands around his cock, his fingers coming over his slit where he breaths out shakily, hoping no one in the class notices.

Mark goes back down and Donghyuck tries to buck his hips up, but mark holds him firmly against the chair. His own cock twitches as he continues to please Donghyuck with his mouth and tongue, teasing the slit before engulfing the shaft to the base, and when donghyuck starts chanting 'fuck' over and over again, and with his hands grasping on mark's hair, mark can't wait anymore.

“i think i'm gonna cum”, Donghyuck breathes out, his face heated with ardour and embarrassment while Mark bobs his head up and down, making his breath hitch with every move of his soft tongue against his shaft.

Mark doesn't answer, instead he quickens his moves, and as his well-versed fingers touch Donghyuck's balls, tangling his hands in Mark's hair and pushes his head lower, so his cock slides in Mark's throat. It clenches around the tip, and Donghyuck cums, his toes curling and skin buzzing as Mark moans around his cock before pulling away. Loud heavy breathes escape Mark's mouth as he slowly gets back from his high, his eyes locked with donghyuck's, who makes a few gulps and tries to regain from what just happened.

 

“Enjoying yourself down there?” Donghyuck asks, breaking Mark out of his thoughts. Mark smiles and watches Donghyuck tuck himself and buckling his belt back on. He watches Donghyuck estate for a second, his cheeks flushed and his chest is still rising.

He wants him to feel good. That's his job after all.

Then the bell rings, it's time to leave.

Mark and Donghyuck share a quick look, when Donghyuck tells him that he'll see him after class. And so Mark disappears, leaving Donghyuck clumsily shoving his work inside his backpack.

Luckily by the grace of heavens, no one even noticed he was in the back of the class. Not even a spare glance when he left the class either. He did however, made eye contact with Jeno who gently smiled and waved.

Donghyuck fought the urge to go over there and sort thing out with Renjun and Jaemin. To tell them about the lies he's holding, the fact he summoned a god dam demon and now is staying with him! He just can't.

And so he walks pretty quickly out the building and heads back to his dorms.

 

On the elevator, Donghyuck cast his gaze down. He looked at the glass windows, as the elevator fell and students from various floors shuffled on and off. They were all in a dazed stupor. Donghyuck thought that he probably looked no different from the rest of them.

When Donghyuck approached his dorm room, he heard some yelling inside, between two people. His stomach flipped, he knew Lucas was out. And Mark probably arrived back not too long ago either.

Pressing his ear against the door was useless, it was too muffled to even grasp anything from the conversation. Then something sounded like a bang was heard inside, and at that moment Donghyuck had enough and opened the door as fast as he possibly could.

Opening the door, was something he didn't expect. There was another man, a tall one, with pale skin and dark clothes. He looked upset but startled when he noticed Donghyuck at the door way. Mark was there too, sitting on the bed and red faced.

“Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck froze. His heart stopped with him, at the sound of his name coming from an unfamiliar voice nearby. Donghyuck turned, snapped to the source. He could have sworn this the moment where he would die. But right there, just a few feet from him, in his dorm room, looking at him. He was dressed in black, head to toe, probably even judging him.

The air shifted, it was cold all of sudden. The breath of his lungs had stopped. His eyes scanning for Mark's response, only to have him his head hanging low.

“Mark has told me about you.” he said.

He could see Mark getting off the bed and grabbing the man's arm to keep him from saying anything further. Mark looked so small next the man, and from his face maybe even terrified.

He neared Donghyuck and Donghyuck’s heart was at his throat. He saw the man smiling and his sharp teeth showed, and it clicked. He's a demon too.

There was something about him, something that filled Donghyuck with unease, trepidation. He was tall, Donghyuck had to crane his neck to look him in the eyes, but there was something else about him too.

"What did he say about me?," Donghyuck asked. If Donghyuck was able to cocked his head upward he could see his pointed ears were lined with piercings and maybe a tattoo on his neck.

"Nothing much."

Donghyuck was already his fight or flight mindset, either way this is not what he was expecting.

Donghyuck didn’t know what to say, really. The demon blinked at him, seemingly waiting for a conversation, before his grin reappeared in full force. He barked a short laugh.

“I’m starting to see why Mark hasn't came back,” the demon said, and something in his voice had shifted. He shifted his grip on his dark green jacket. Looking at Donghyuck with care.

He clapped his hands and turned back to Mark and said, "Well you see, we have a little bit of a dilemma here. And for the past few weeks we've been trying to contact Mark to come back to hell for important business.." and he points to Mark, "However this little shit over here hasn't been responding and our leader really needs him to come back."

Donghyuck didn't understand what was happening. Someone was in his dorm room, just not anyone, a demon too. Glancing over to Mark was not helping at all, his eyesight casted down in shame and regret.

"What's going on? Mark, what is he trying to say?" asked Donghyuck. Fuck he was so scared.

Mark stepped out of the corner on the bed out into the open room, "Donghyuck I- I really don't know. I don't expect you to understand. But I need to go back home."

"Mark, forgive me but I don't understand."

He paused for a moment, looking for the right words. "Donghyuck you need to break the curse."

Donghyuck suddenly felt as if he were choking on nothing, on the sudden lump in his throat that was making breathing normally nearly impossible.

Donghyuck felt overwhelmed, unprepared. He felt as if it was all so sudden, too fast. He gazed at Mark, barely comprehending, unable to speak. He was starting to just trust Mark. It wasn't just the sex or the sudden blow jobs anymore. Mark was someone that Donghyuck needed in his life to keep sane. It felt like the room was starting to close in and it pained Donghyuck to let go of Mark. How long will he be away? Will he come back?

Just another week, maybe. That wasn’t too much, was it?

“Donghyuck,” Mark started, and the way his voice whispered out in the room almost left his in comfort, "I don't know when I'll be back. I can't tell what's happening, hell I don't even know. But Donghyuck trust me on this. I will come back."

Donghyuck was shaking, his hands trembled lightly but he nodded and said, "okay."

The tall man stood over them and grabbed Mark's shoulder and told him he'll meet him later back home. He turned to Donghyuck and wished a goodbye. And he disappeared. He didn't want to think about why it sounded a like forever, but he's trusting Mark. That he will come back.

"Who was that anyways?"

"That's Johnny, one of the leaders back in hell. He's in charge of assigning jobs to demons who come in after their deaths."

"And so you became a incubus?"

"You make it sound so bad!" shoving playfully Donghyuck's shoulder. They both laughed caught up in their own world.

Donghyuck's heart ached, he this was bound to happen at some point, he just didn't expect to do it today. He read a lot about this moment. These books were old too, they expected the person to bring a priest and holy water, but didn't that resulted killing the demon? He wasn't planning to do that either.

To bring him out of his thoughts, hands came at his waist. "You're thinking about this too much," Mark said.

Donghyuck didn't say anything. Mark’s face grew clearer, as his face neared Donghyuck’s.

Mark’s fingers just barely reached the back of Donghyuck’s head, the barest tips of his fingers just grazed the tender spot directly beneath his ear. At Donghyuck’s words, his grip tensed, tightening on the sensitive area. Mark moved, and closed the gap between them.

One thing that this was different from all the other ones, was that this was real. Every other sexual attraction and twist and pull was all in a dream. Not real.

Donghyuck’s breath caught as a sound escaped from between Mark’s lips. It was wordless, lost upon a everlasting world. Their lips crashed together as Donghyuck raised his hand, pushing it through Mark’s hair.

Mark let out a low sound, pressing the kiss deeper, hungry for more. His tongue going in like a fiesta. And his grip on Donghyuck’s jaw tightened as he nipped at Donghyuck’s bottom lip. Letting the kiss go.

Donghyuck felt lightheaded, the soul coming back to its original senses. Looking into the demon's eyes were more than his meaning of staying here with him. If Mark could live without the sex part of his duty, he will still be Mark. The goofy and stubborn guy he saw every day was also a guy with a husky voice in the morning who made him happy despite their rocky beginning. This wasn't easy, not even to let him go.

"Donghyuck, you're going have to let me go."

Donghyuck pulled his hand back towards him slightly. He slid it back through Mark’s hair to his cheek, holding it there.

Nodding back, “I guess that was goodbye.”

And in a blink of an eye the lights in his dorms suddenly brake, sparks of electricity fly around them and then left his room pitch black. Donghyuck laughed and reached for his phone and turned the flashlight on. And Mark vanished.

Laughing, he didn't think this was happening. It could be a joke like he always pulled, right?

He looked like a maniac running around his dorm room looking for Mark. He didn't even noticed when Lucas came in and turned on the light.

"Hey, Donghyuck. You alright?"

Straightening back up and adjusting his eyes to the sudden miracle of light. He wasn't alright. Mark was gone.

"Where's that friend of yours?"

"Uh- he left back home."

Lucas looked a bit sad hearing those words too, besides he didn't know about Mark being a demon.

"Sorry about that, hey maybe he'll swing by sometime in the future! Don't worry too much."

Right. Mark will be back. But at the moment. This second and minute ticking by he didn't know what he'll do about him.

Donghyuck turned to Lucas and said, "hey, do you want to grab dinner? I'm hungry and it's getting late."

"Yeah man, let's go."

Grabbing his keys and wallet, letting Lucas go out first he grabbed the door behind him turning to look inside, hoping Mark would just pop up. And Nothing. So he shut it and went to eat cheap food for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay the ending of this chapter is here, I have a huge plan for the next chapter.
> 
> I apologize this chapter is really quick (?) because one, I wished I kept Mark a bit longer so that Donghyuck can build their relationship but like I said, last minute I felt really depressed & it sort of cam out like that.
> 
> don't be disappointed, I hope this is okay.
> 
> My updating schedule is completely all over the place but I'm applying for college's very soon and I fell behind a class that I couldn't afford ignoring. But hopefully by this month chapter 11 will be posted.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment. As a writer this inspires me to keep on going :))


	11. Let's Raise the Dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been taking me months to just finish one chapter, and I'm finally finished...
> 
> It's a bit longer than expected but I'm proud. Thank you for everyone being understanding with me. I really do hope you enjoy this :))
> 
> Over the past few weeks, I've been thinking of starting a new work but I'm not 100% sure just yet so yeah! Enjoy

It’s cloudy.

 

The sky overhead is struck with smearing wisps of grey and white that are obscuring the sun from every pale corner of a sandwich shop and it is making Donghyuck miserable.

It is not the weather best suited for joy, and there is so much of it in the air today.

 

There has been a current of unbridled anticipation running through the entire prefecture all morning. A growing aura that has been building up for the last few days and right now is almost palpable.

 

“Do you think we’ll die of food poisoning if we buy sandwiches here?” Donghyuck asked as they made their way across the lot. The night’s air was cold and damp, sending shivers down his spine. He pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt.

Lucas shot him a dark look as he held the door to the shop open, but Donghyuck could see the hesitation creep into his gaze. “Maybe we’ll just stick to coffee for now, alright?"

With a nod, they walk into this nice cozy atmosphere like home. They slide into a booth, while a nice older lady comes by to get their orders. Donghyuck isn't really hungry anymore, he wants to go back to his dorm, and be the student he destined to be from the beginning.

His thoughts are coming in and out every so often when Lucas shows him something on his phone, he's fed up once they watch the same video three times already. The food comes in quickly and as it sits on the table and they both thank the lady, Donghyuck instantly dreads on coming.

He's practically picking at the sandwich at this point, and the burn of the coffee is only what keeps him from staying hungry. Mark loved his coffee black. Right. Mark.

"Dude, are you going to eat that or not?" says Lucas who has his mouth stuffed pointing at the sandwich in front of him. Donghyuck pushes the plate towards Lucas who happily takes it in his hands and does a happy dance.

Donghyuck scoffs but secretly laughs knowing his roommate loves food more than anything.

It takes Lucas a total of three bites, a gulp of coke for him burp out loud and finish everything in the span in minutes. Okay, maybe it was an exaggeration. It was practically 5 minutes max.

"Can we go now?"

"No."

Donghyuck deflates into the booth even more, staring out in at the windows, noticing the splattered rain droplets. He loves the cold, the feeling of being in bed with thousands of blankets swallowing you whole in a never ending sensation of warmth. He also wonders if Mark liked the cold. The demon was also cold but he burned like wild fire that stayed on his lips.

Lucas coughs and tries to get his attention, he's fiddling with the strings on his hoodie looking up and around to grasp the words.

"Just spill it," says Donghyuck.

"Are you and Renjun ever going to talk again?" ask Lucas.

Donghyuck shrugs, they're both too stubborn to apologize. It was a petty argument, and Renjun was practically drunk. "Depends." he answers back.

With the clock ticking by. The time at the diner seems to go slower than ever. Donghyuck is tired, he's tired of playing all these games, he's tired of giving up and losing hope. He misses his friends who cared for him when he overworked himself and walked him to class. He's just tired of having to replay the same emotions over and over again.

"Lucas, what ever happened that night between me and Renjun is our solution to solve. I know you're are close to Renjun but let me handle my own business." pleads Donghyuck. He cannot have this conversation.

Lucas' lifts up his hands surrendering and says, "Look, I'm only trying to help. He keeps beating over himself from that night. He regrets his actions and wants to apologize. But, like I've noticed... he hasn't came around to do so, am I right?"

Donghyuck was ready to answer back when his phone buzzes on the table. Once. He ignores it and shifts his eyes back to the diner.

It's a bit worn down, low jazz music playing in the background, the sound of clinking plates in the backroom, small chattering and laughter is heard.

Buzz again. Buzz. Buzz. Cling! Buzz.

Oh for fuck sake! Who the hell is it?

"Are you going to get that?" asked Lucas.

And Donghyuck face burns instantly because he had forgotten all about him. He shakes his head and reaches the phone to pocket it into his jeans.

It not awkward, but not comfortable either. Donghyuck noticed Lucas and Renjun have been seeing each other for a while, but never said anything about it making it official. It wasn't his place to judge or anything, but Renjun overreacting of the fact Donghyuck could of been seeing Mark or not, wasn't his place to say anything or put words into his mouth making Donghyuck the bad guy.

Donghyuck smiles and says, "Do you ever go to bed every night going over every little detail and wonder what you did wrong or how you could of misunderstood?" He chokes up. Wiping the years off of cheeks before he can embarrass himself even more.

"Donghyuck. I'm sorry, I didn't mean- Donghyuck, look at me. That night between the four of you is not something for me to have any say but I cannot go through watching my boyfriend and my friend who is also my roommate indulge themselves into a hole and ignore it. I'm really sorry for making you uncomfortable in any way."

He doesn’t speak, his eyes tells Lucas everything that he wants to convey, and Donghyuck appreciates it. He really does.

"Let go back home, hm?"

 

Uneasy, Donghyuck continues walking with Lucas to the subway station. The routine is always the same — they take the same train, getting off at a stop, with little to no variety. It always comes at the same time everyday. The queues are orderly and patient. Chaos is a thing of the past. A rain droplet runs down Donghyuck's cheek as he zips up his sweater back up, walking up the concrete steps to the dorms. There’s comfort in the ordinary, the predictability, the expected. Nothing about Donghyuck’s life is different from any other student’s, from his throbbing headache caused by staring at equations all day to his branded sneakers. Where there’s a trend, there’s uniformity.

The train home is peaceful, the carriage cold and Lucas's sturdy presence pressed against his shoulder. Donghyuck’s voice cracks before he can ask Lucas if everything is alright between them — by the time he’s mustered the words, Lucas is waving him confused. Donghyuck’s hands clutch for his bag straps, a semblance of comfort, and he can hear the storm brewing from beneath the ground. It grumbles and groans, making itself known, but all he can think about is the boy from earlier. He looked scared. His eyes — they’re burned into Donghyuck, a mark that won’t erase, and a cold tremor runs down his spine.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. In a tiny voice, Donghyuck ignores it. As to what Donghyuck deserves thanks for the late dinner once the walk into the dorm.

It looked the same since they left about an hour or so ago, the light still flickering and the coldness seeps inside his skin. Mark isn't still here, it's selfish he thinks. He wants Mark to himself, wants him here to wipe his tears away, to cook for him, to just walk to class together.

He doesn't care Mark is a demon anymore, he doesn't care to give him his body to keep Mark alive out here in the universe.

'I will come back to you, I promise.' Right.

Donghyuck hastily throws his phone onto his bed and ignores the ongoing vibration on his fingertips.

He's searching for some pj's to wear, it's really late. And at this point he's finally done with his studies, and all he needs is to sleep.

He thinks about it's going to be his first time sleeping alone, no thoughts or dreams, no Mark by his side to wrap him into a blanket burrito and have him push his face against his neck.

He finds a pair of sweats and a oversized t-shirt and walks over to his bed, he grabs his phone and puts onto the night stand.

Once he lays out the blankets and fluffs the pillows to his liking, he's able to be comfortable in his bed tonight. Donghyuck eyes burn from the crying earlier today, his mind runs on forever, he's tired. Really tired.

He realised the lamp on the table is still on, which means Lucas is still up.

As he continues to stare at it, the light makes the headache throb even more. He throws his forearm over his eyes and breaths slowly in and out.

He wasn't sad anymore (he was), but he just wanted Mark to be there, right here, sitting in the chair or his bed, most probably wearing that ugly orange sweater he had bought a few weeks back — in hope to be more brightly dressed — and maybe even that stupid black beret Donghyuck had gotten for him. Honestly, he didn't care how ridiculous Mark could've dressed for the occasion, he just wanted him there with him.

But of course, not everything is possible.

"Good night, Donghyuck," he hears.

"Night, Lucas."

Behind his hand he can see the room get darker once the light is turned off. There's a few shuffling around on the other side, so he removes the hand over his face and turns slightly onto his side and almost screams when he sees his roommate also staring back at him.

He can tell he's trying to hold back the laugh and tries to be more serious. The lights from the outside makes him bearable to see his face from a few feet away. "I'm sorry about your friend leaving, and I hope whatever happened between you, Renjun, and everyone else works out soon. I had a good time just being able to get to know you better."

He closes his eyes and thinks for the right words.

"And hey! Maybe we can start hanging out more often and not be strangers anymore. You're my friend now, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck laughs and opens his eyes, "thank you, Lucas. I'd like that."

"Don't get sappy with me, Lee Donghyuck."

"Hey you started it!"

It's almost midnight and the night is still young, it's getting colder now since winter is approaching very soon. Luckily there's a heater in the corner of the room keeping them both warm. He hears Lucas yawn and the break creaks once he turns to his respected wall and breathes softly, resulting that he's asleep.

 

Donghyuck isn't going to bed anytime soon, he's thinking of calling in sick to excuse himself to sleep in a few extra hours.

His phone silently buzzes on the nightstand, and he hasn't had the chance to check on it.

He reaches for the device and opens it to multiple messages, a few phone calls, and a friend request on Instagram.

He's a bit shocked of who is it. So he goes through, a unknown number that called three times, no voicemail.

And the same number with several messages.

6606-0036

donghyuck, I have a phone. It's a bit rusty and old but it works.  
The connection is really bad. So I'm doing this quick before I get caught. (10:03 pm)

 

I made it home.  
I'm safe, don't worry about me anymore.  
Johnny will be checking in on you. I'm begging him. (10:09 pm)

Taeyong, is mad. Like really mad. Donghyuck I'm so sorry.  
I can't go back, Donghyuck. I’m kinda not allowed to visit you at the moment. (11:37pm)

I have to serve my time, I don't know if I'm going back. (11:39)

Donghyuck, don't miss me. Please know that I am sorry that I promised you. (11:41)

I have to send this lastly to you before I have to go. I can't stop thinking about you and I don't think I'll ever stop. Donghyuck, you brought me light into my life. I feel like I should say sorry to you over and over again. It's different from being here and out there, it's different when you are not here.

I hope you are okay, I'm sorry for causing this mess. I don't even know what's going on. I don't know if I'm allowed to talk to you anymore. I had a mission to complete and I failed, I failed my boss and my family.

Thank you for giving me a chance at everything, I had a great time with you. Despite even though I'm a demon who does wicked shit to people's mind, I'm a evil person from hell. I'm grateful for meeting you, Donghyuck.

haha I will remember your smile. Take care, I'll miss you. (12:00)

 

Donghyuck couldn't say how many times he read the messages over, count how many sentences there are. He doesn't know how many times he stopped breathing, how his heart aches and beats faster like he's running a never ending mile.

Mark is gone. He doesn't know when he'll be able to come back, he couldn't leave.

 

Mark apologized. Mark was a bright person, he wasn't like every demon in the book. Mark wasn't evil nor scary. He misses him already, so dam much. Donghyuck swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep quiet from waking his roommate. He can't cry right now.

He wanted to punch something, someone. This isn't fair, not to Mark. He felt sorry for letting Mark go so easily, he wished to hold onto him a bit longer. Donghyuck was selfish.

He throws the phone back onto the nightstand and watches the ceiling above. He doesn't recall when it happened but Mark insisted on sticking glow-in-the-dark stars to keep his side of the room more "vibrant."

Donghyuck snorts at the moment. The smile on his face broadens at the image of that. He felt less heavy, less hollow, even though his ache felt all the more severe for it.

His eyes begin to ache when they slowly fall. He doesn't want to think about this anymore, not until the morning. He'll just have to wait and trust Mark's message. Johnny will be here soon, so it will be okay.

Everything will be just fine. Because in the end, he promised.

And even so, he drifts into a slumber...

Not a single person appeared in his dreams.

 

\--

A week later...

Donghyuck had hardly gotten a full page of notes down before a knock came at their dorm door and shook him out of his thoughts completely. In his state, his mind went immediately to a confusion. He recalled Lucas heading downstairs for a cup of coffee.

“uh hey?,” he exhaled, confused, as he bounded to the door. Perhaps they all needed something. Donghyuck had told himself not to expect much, but they were already delivering.

“Hey” Donghyuck heard Renjun say, his voice sounding distant, far off.

Donghyuck reached the door and tugged it open, his heartbeat quickening in nervousness and – then he saw who was beyond it. Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin. Donghyuck's hands begin to sweat. His hand falling to the side, off from the door handle once they all step inside.

Jaemin skirted around him and into the room, "how have you been?"

Donghyuck glanced from Jaemin’s small smile to Renjun’s unsettling face. The silence that followed Jaemin’s question was awkward. Donghyuck had been expecting a peaceful morning in bed, studying. Instead he’d gotten his three friends staring at each other, like neither of them quite knew what was going on.

Jeno coughed, small, puncturing the silence. Donghyuck sighed, and pushed past Renjun, letting the door close behind him. He heard Jaemin clear his throat as he sat down near the desk. Donghyuck caught a glimpse of Renjun ducking his head. He looked away and collapsed onto his Lucas's bed.

When Renjun spoke, his voice was weak.

“I came here to apologize.”

“Huh,” Donghyuck said. A beat passed, then, more sarcastically, he added, “After weeks, you finally realized you needed to apologize."

“I was drunk,” Renjun’s voice was even weaker.

“Donghyuck, please listen to us.” Jeno tentatively entered the hell fire.

There was a long, stifling silence in the wake of Jeno’s suggestion.

“That wasn't an excuse for you to fucking call me a slut and embarrass me in front of my friends,” Donghyuck said, eventually, breaking the silence. He was starting to get angry.

“Donghyuck- I” Renjun pitched in, moments after.

Donghyuck was stuck between sighing and laughing at the whole ridiculous situation. But he cuts him off anyway, "Listen to me, after that night, I had silently hoped that as time went by it had made a mistake and that it'll reserve a moment, for us to find each other again. Renjun whether you were drunk or not.. those words burned me. You assumed the worst of me, you said some pretty disgusting things that I'd never want to go through that ever again. Whether Mark and I were together, it was never your business to begin with. You didn't even hesitate to send me back home."

Donghyuck wasn't going to stop there either, so he turned back to Jaemin, "Jaemin I'm sorry if you had lost trust in me. The day you asked me whether I had met somebody and I said no, it was all a lie. I did meet someone, this person was my source of happiness, he had brought me light, he cared for my well being. Jaemin, I'm not asking you to forgive me. But that is the truth and I was in denial about it in the past, and I'm deeply sorry for losing that trust."

"And Jeno, I know you tried to keep us all together, and I'm also apologizing to you for bringing you into this mess. But thank you for your calls and check-ins every so often," says Donghyuck lastly.

The ache in his chest was making itself known again, flaring up, reminding him what he was missing. Who he was missing. Donghyuck passed by Jaemin to reach for his phone back into his pocket.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘬? 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘨𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺.

It's been a little more than a week since the last messaged, he tried to respond back but the connection was already out of service, so much for WI-FI in hell.

"Are you hungry? We brought doughnuts along the way," says Jaemin with a eager smile.

Donghyuck nods and reaches out for a chocolate sprinkle one with white frosting, they all eat in silence. It's comfortable now, although his studying is now being carried away.

“I missed this,” Renjun gasped. He jumped up from the bed, gazing at the window with a dumbstruck expression on his face, “Oh my God, Hyuck. I missed you so much. I know what I said and if I could take it back I would. Donghyuck- I'm so sorry for everything. I've never meant to hurt you. Mark was such a nice guy and it wasn't my place to ever judge you both. I am so sorry.”

“Okay you're forgiven,” Donghyuck said. He pushed his hand through his hair, and ended up making himself look slightly manic, as he set his hair in total disarray.

“What?” Renjun's mouth dropped open, “How? Why?”

Donghyuck shrugged, "I'm sick and tired of not having my best of friends walking me to class, spending time after school, and gossip. Guys I love you all but this carried away a little too long that it ate me up."

Donghyuck slumped back on his bed.

"Where's Mark?" Jaemin in a small voice asked. It would of been a good time to introduce them all to him, and come clean but Mark is not there to support him.

"Back home, in Canada.."

Then someone walked into the dorm, he didn't see who but the door crashed against the wall real hard, probably even left a small dent in the wall. The loud footsteps stopped by the end of his bed and a face was hovering his. Johnny's face.

He sat up so fast almost colliding his forehead against his pretty face. Donghyuck was looking back Jeno, then to Jaemin, and back to Renjun.

A smile broke out across the demon’s face. His eyes crinkled up and, despite his bared fangs, he looked warm, inviting, nothing like the intimidating demon he’d first appeared to be.

"Your fangs are showing!" hissed Donghyuck.

“Good,” he looked at Donghyuck, confusingly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, thanks."

To bring them out of their mini conversation, Jeno interrupted them with a cough, "You must be Mark, it's nice to meet you."

Johnny laughed at the comment, his hair was dark black with visible red streaks, and his black outfit was almost the same thing we wore when he met him.

"I'm not Mark, he's in hell."

"Huh?"

"Like ya' know, the underground place where the inhabited devils, harsh angels, scorpions and serpents, who torment the sinners live. I just came from there not to long ago, I had to finish some business along the way. Apparently some newbies are coming in and they need a job to fulfill."

"You're joking, right?"

Donghyuck stood there frozen, it was now or never. Not even an hour passed and they all just finished agreeing to stop arguing and become friends again, but this might open a new crack and it could all start from scratch again.

"You could either choose to accept it or not that's your choice. I'm Johnny by the way, I'm here for Donghyuck."

All three of his friends look back him waiting for his movements.

"Is it true, Donghyuck?"

𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵.

"Yes." Breath in, one. Let go, two.

"I knew something was up! The time you called me about a book being translated in Latin. Donghyuck, I'm surprised that you messed with the devil's game. By the looks of it, Johnny over here is a demon, am I right?" says Renjun.

And you see Renjun studies about this, his family who comes from witches who plants herbs and regimens from their family handbook. Donghyuck had even found the book once, it only resulted him being scolded by Renjun's grandmother. She later told him about the family ancestry.

It was too much handle all at once but he nodded back, confirming.

Oh, Donghyuck thought. Oh no.

"Is that why you were so hidden most of the time here in your dorm? Keeping Mark hidden from everyone? Donghyuck, by all means you could of come talk to me. I'm sorry you left that way who couldn't talk to any of us," says Renjun as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Donghyuck looks back at Jaemin and Jeno, searching for their eyes. Both of the nodding and smiling.

The tall demon snorted. He looked amused, but not in the least bit surprised.

"Sorry to break up your little party over here but the time is ticking and I need to head back home before my boss arrives. So please listen."

"The moment you summoned Mark, he had one job and one job only. He's been able to feed on it with and without having intercourse with you, since the beginning. It started to get worrisome once we couldn't get in touch with him, this went on for weeks. And that's when I showed up the other night and Mark had to come with me, back to hell. It only resulted him begging for forgiveness," said Johnny shaking his head.

“The first thing you should know is that Mark’s not in trouble trouble. We’re not torturing him or anything,” Johnny said, “We just… didn’t know what to do with him. Demons don't have many rules, Lee Donghyuck. We’re given a lot of freedom. Mark had managed to break one of the few set guidelines.”

"Mark’s stuck in Hell?” he asked again, miserably.

"For what we know, yes. He messaged you right? Mark... man he's crazy about you."

He shivered, "Can I talk to him?"

“Isn't that what I'm here for, right?” Johnny asked, astounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay I know I left off at a good part! But I needed time to think and write this because jeez this is getting difficult!
> 
> How's my writing?
> 
> please leave kudos & a comment, as a writer this helps me improve and motivate me to finish my unfinished work :/
> 
> next chapter will hopefully come sooner, have a nice day and holiday.


End file.
